


Just One Yesterday

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dystopian society, Fluff, I sure do!, M/M, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, and remembering their past lives, and stuff, but then sexy stuff too, complete fluff, confusing names, don't we all consider Arthur and Merlin soul mates, if morgana had won, kind of, like really confusing names, oh yeah, soul mates, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana won, Arthur died, Merlin failed. These were the lessons taught in Albion through the ages, the power of Morgana was endless and she ruled with an iron fist. Those with magic rose to nobility, those without lived in fear. Arthur Pendragon is the son of the king, and his sister Morgana (named for the fearsome leader of old) is set to be queen, because she has magic, and he doesn't. But a mysterious new arrival in the city might disrupt all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to write an original story with this plot... but my issue is I can't come up with names! It really is my downfall... So here we go... It's a Merlin story! Huzzah!

“Let’s have a history lesson: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young boy; a young boy who failed to achieve said destiny. His name was Merlin.  Merlin was the manservant to the king of Camelot, King Arthur, but he was also the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth. Apparently. He was the true magic born ruler. Had he fulfilled is destiny, it would have been made so that he’d have ruled Albion with Arthur at his side for a very long time.  But he failed, and the sister of the King, Morgana Pendragon, achieved in disrupting this fated union and won the throne of Camelot for herself. It was this hiccup in time that set a number of events in motion.

“For one: The ruling class and wealthiest of citizens of Albion are those that possess magic, and _only_ those that possess magic. If a child is born to magic born parents without magic they will be cast out of the great city on their 18th birthday, never to return.  Incidentally, if a magic born comes from those without magic, it is killed. The upper class _must be_ pure bred. If one expets to be royalty, their bloodline must be traced back to either Morgana or the druids. All other citizens practicing magic will be charged with treason.” 

“Let’s hear about Emrys!” Interrupted a student, the rest of the class cheered in response. 

“Settle down!” The teacher responded, “Once I’m finished--” 

“We hear this every year!” Another kid started in, “It’s always the same; we _know_ Merlin failed and Morgana won!” 

“It is the required curriculum.” The teacher tried, the class groaned. 

“Emrys!” A few of the kids began shouting, before it could turn into a chant the teacher raised his hands to quiet them. From his seat in the back of the room, Arthur sighed, he cared not for tales of sorcerers. 

“Alright, alright.” The teacher sighed, “Emrys is just a legend, as you lot well know. There are those who say he was actually Merlin, though, I’ve never met a child named after that failure, have I?” He chuckled and a few of the kids (named Emrys) laughed along with him. 

Arthur huffed again, the name thing was stupid. Ever since he was a child he’d been made fun of for his name. A failed king they called him. Poked fun at him because, just like his ancestor of the same name, Arthur Pendragon was powerless (not that any of them knew that for certain.) And his sister, effectively named Morgana, was full of it. In fact, she was already in training to become a high priestess. All future magical rulers had to. 

He was 17, not far away from the deadline. Being that he was of royal blood, he wouldn’t be exiled, no... Just demoted, so to speak. He would become a tradesman, a servant, or-if he was lucky- he’d train to be a doctor. 

Thousands of years since Morgana Pendragon had won Camelot and united Albion in a reign of terror and her old-fashioned and out-dated laws were still in place. He had a looking glass, he knew how different the world was away from there... Though no one else knew it. It was his secret. 

If he tried to leave Albion, he’d be killed. Or worse, enslaved. Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. 

“Oh! Must be the transfer!” The teacher exclaimed, rushing to the door. When it opened, Arthur’s heart nearly stopped. He recognized this person, only how he wasn’t sure. Blue eyes, however, found his and cheeks blushed pink as the boy smiled. The teacher spoke quietly with the boy for a moment, and gasped slightly before turning to the class. He cleared his throat. 

“Class... This is... Uh, well, this is Merlin.” He held out his hand to introduce the boy, the class sniggered. 

“I know it’s not a name you’d expect to hear,” Merlin said, tugging at his shoulder strap, “My parents were rebels.” He half smiled. 

“Were?” A boy, Emrys W., said from his seat up front. 

“Mr. White, it is not polite to--” 

“No, it’s alright.” Merlin interrupted, shrugging, “My parents are indeed dead, Emrys.” He hesitated on the name as if it pained him to say it, “But that’s what brings me here. To the capital. Relatives.” He smiled shyly and tugged at his bag again before he found an empty chair and promptly walked to it. Arthur’s heart rate suddenly increased as the boy, Merlin, chanced a glance in his direction... Perhaps it was going to be an interesting year after all. 

The teacher quickly sprang back into his history lesson, moving way ahead to the magical revolution when great things had been conjured... Such as the P.M.H. Short, of course, for personal mechanical horse; as well as Public Mechanical Dragons that could fly and the ever popular looking glass, which, short of Arthur’s, was tuned into _just_ Albion. 

When Arthur was young, he had great dreams about adventures, traveling through perilous lands and defeating beasts. His mother calked it up to a terrific imagination and expanded the range of his glass. He received something called movies and television shows from other parts of the world. 

He personally favored the Lord of the Rings; it was a tale about bravery and heroes coming from the least likely of places in a form you’d never expect. Plus there was war, what boy didn’t love war? When his parents discovered he wasn’t magical, it was heartbreaking, he could remember it like it was yesterday.  

For those children who don’t exhibit signs of magic from childhood, they devised a test. When the child is ten, an age they deem acceptable for level of competence, they are taken and put into a small room with a barely contained fire. In the control group of this test was his twin sister Morgana, same age, so same level of competency and skill. The test was simple: put out the fire. Morgana did it in ten seconds. 

Arthur passed out from smoke inhalation. 

The results of that test were revealed to no one. As far as all his peers were concerned, Arthur was as magical as the rest of them. 

“Mr. Pendragon?” The teacher asked, snapping Arthur once again from his thoughts. He looked up, everyone, including Merlin, was staring. 

“Huh?” Arthur asked. 

“I asked you if you would care to cite the sorcerer’s code?” 

“Oh...” Arthur rolled his eyes, standing. He’d been made to recite the code of the magical warrior’s of Albion on the first day of classes for as long as he could remember. 

He sighed, “On my honor, I will succeed in protecting the throne of Albion. I will enchant, conjure and ward to the best of my ability. For the love, glory and protection of... Camelot...” He said, his throat going dry on the last word. Panicked, his eyes found Merlin’s staring intently at him, “For the love of Camelot.” He muttered and was sure no one heard, though Merlin’s eyes widened. 

“Sorry, Arthur, for the love, glory and protection of where?” Their teacher asked. 

“Albion.” He cleared his throat, looking back forward, “For the love, glory and protection of Albion.” He smiled, tight lipped, and sat down. Trying his hardest not to dwell on what he’d just said. He felt Merlin’s eyes on him for the rest of the class period. 

 

That night, at the family dinner table, Morgana was telling some story about how well she was doing in her advanced potions class; all Arthur could think about was Merlin and how he’d messed up while saying the sorcerer’s code. 

“Arthur?” His mother asked, pulling him back to reality. 

“Yes?” He asked, picking at his food with his fork as he sighed and looked up at his smiling mother. 

“Morgana mentioned a new boy in school... Said he was in your history class?” She asked, her smile never faltering whilst sipping from her wine glass. The look on her face could only mean one thing: she was nervous about something. 

“Uh, yes...” Arthur cleared his throat, he really didn’t want to discuss some new boy at school that he didn’t know. Even if he couldn’t get his dark hair and blue eyes out of his head. They were there, staring at him whenever he closed his eyes, even when he blinked. 

“Merlin?” Arthur’s father, Gwaine (named for the famous knight who gave his life trying to protect the king), “That’s his name, isn’t it?” 

“Really?” Morgana laughed, “HIs parents must have wanted to set him up for failure in magic.” 

“He’s non-magic born.” Their father said matter-of-factly.

“Oh?” Arthur asked, “Why is he in school up here, then?” 

“Because his uncle is the royal healer.” Gwaine answered; he had a soft spot for the healer. It was the only position in the royal court that was allowed to be of either magic-born or non-magic born descent. This one in particular was non-magic born, but possessed extraordinary healing powers. He saved the King’s life in childhood and they’d been best friends ever since. 

“You’re kidding?” Morgana laughed, “This Merlin is more like the fictional character than I expected.” 

“It’s not fiction, dear, it’s history.” Their mother replied. 

“May I be excused?” Arthur asked after deciding he was bored with the conversation. His mother nodded and his father waved him away. As soon as he left the table he snuck away; he was in need of air. 

 

The night was cool and crisp; it had just rained, so there weren’t many people about. The shops were closing up and save for a few P.M.H.’s driving down the streets, it was deserted. This was Arthur’s favorite time of day. When he didn’t have to worry about anyone recognizing him and freaking out. When he could be by himself, alone with his thoughts. 

He tightened his leather jacket around himself, it was only early September and yet the night was cold enough that his breath shown in the air. He made it to his favorite spot along the water; the wall was just high enough that he could sit but not too high that it was a struggle.  He hopped up and turned so that he was looking out across the rippled surface. The broken fragments of light reflected across his face, alighting his eyes with wonder at their beauty. His mind drifted and he thought of simpler times. Back when he was a child and it mattered not that Morgana had magic and he didn’t. They were nearly inseparable. Now they hardly ever saw each other, short of family dinners and late night talks in the kitchen. They were divided. 

It hurt at first, to be separated from her, his twin, his best friend. But he understood that’s how it had to be. In six months they would be eighteen and Morgana would be groomed to be queen; Arthur would be cast aside and forgotten. Lest he choose to join the military, he would never amount to the greatness Morgana was destined for. And he was okay with that. She’d promised not to let him be forgotten, but he was proud of her. 

Arthur Pendragon was not meant to be King, the fated had seen to that when he was born without magic. Morgana always said she must have stolen it all in utero, and she was probably right. He laughed at this with a shake of his head. 

“Amused by the water?” A voice asked from behind him. Startled, he turned, almost succeeding in falling off the wall, a hand was there to help him, “Careful!” He said. Arthur looked from the hand on his arm up to the face of the person it belonged to. 

“Merlin!?” He asked, the name coming out a bit more astonished and... Annoyed... Than he’d expected it too. Merlin smiled, his crooked grin setting Arthur’s pulse racing. 

“Pleasure to meet you... You were in my history class, yeah?” It was at this moment they both realized Merlin’s hand was still gripping Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur’s hand was still clutching to Merlin’s forearm. They parted quickly, straightening up, clearing throats; becoming as manly as they could. Arthur swung his legs back around so that his back was now to the water and he was facing Merlin. 

“Yes... Arthur.” He held out his hand, Merlin took it. A slight shock passed between them then; Arthur chalked it up to static electricity. Which was strange, seeing how they were outside, sitting and standing on stone. 

“Nice to meet you Arthur.” Arthur wasn’t sure why, but he liked the sound of his name a bit better when it came from Merlin’s mouth. It felt right. 

“You come out here often to laugh at the river?” Merlin smirked, his hands were folded behind his back and he rocked back and forth a bit. The look on his face showed that he was just poking fun. 

“I do, yeah.” Arthur said, not giving Merlin the satisfaction of him getting defensive, “It can be quite funny.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” Merlin sat next to him. They were silent for a moment, it occurred to Arthur that he should say something, but he quite liked just sitting in Merlin’s presence. It was as though it calmed his mind, like the water. 

“I’m just... Thinking.” Arthur said and Merlin nodded. 

“Well don’t hurt yourself.” Merlin replied, giggling a bit. Arthur snorted and acted as though he may be offended, but, he found that he liked it. No one spoke down to him. Ever. Since his birth he’d been Arthur Pendragon, future ruler of Albion. But he knew he wasn’t; his destiny was far less glamourous and possibly full of rude comments. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, pulling the young royal from his thoughts, “I”m sorry, I was just joking.” His tone was severely apologetic. Too apologetic for Arthur’s liking. 

“No, I-I know.” He replied, “I just got... Lost for a moment, I suppose.” 

“Ah. I understand, that happens to me a lot too.” He could see Merlin glancing sidelong at him. 

“Is this your first time? In the city?” He asked. 

“I haven’t been here in a great many years.” Merlin sighed. 

“Since you were a child?” Arthur said. 

“Something like that.” He had a mischievous smile and Arthur found it oddly comforting. 

“Well, I hope you like it here.” He stood, straightening his jacket. 

“I will.. Now that I’ve met someone actually willing to talk to me.” Merlin laughed. 

“No one talks to you?” Arthur furrowed his brow.

“It’s the name.” Merlin stood as well, his arms crossed. 

“Well, I’m not one for judging people based on their names. I’m named after a failed King.” He shrugged, “So... It was nice talking to you, Merlin.” He held out his hand, Merlin took it gladly, “Until next time.” He smiled slightly as he shook Merlin’s hand. The other man, however, grinned. Arthur couldn’t help that his smile grew in turn. 

“See you at school tomorrow, then?” Merlin replied, still holding onto Arthur’s hand. 

“You will.” He answered, shaking the other man’s hand once more before relinquishing his grip. 

He then turned and walked away from Merlin. He looked back once to find him still standing in the same spot, hands shoved into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, smiling and watching. 

Arthur fell asleep that night and dreamed of blue eyes. Happy eyes, worried eyes, crying and hurt eyes. But his favorite were the blue eyes blown wide with lust. He could feel phantom hands ghosting down his spine. He awoke in a pool of sweat with an aching hardness that just wouldn’t go away.

He touched himself with the memory of hands that had never actually felt him, but that he somehow knew how they felt. Delicate fingers that were slightly cold, yet burning with desire. 

He fell back into a deep sleep and dreamt of dragons and sword fights from a time long since forgotten. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed a lot AND I don't have to work!? Perfect combo for writing, amiright!?!?!

The next morning, Arthur woke up. It was much like every other morning. He laid in bed far longer than he should have, had to rush to get ready, brushed his teeth with the same minty toothpaste and put on the same red uniform. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror though, something was different. Perhaps it was the way his golden locks were refusing to cooperate. Or perhaps it was the smile on his face and the anticipation in his eyes. 

It had been a long while since he was eager to go to school. Ever since the majority of his school mates began practicing and honing their magic, he’d stepped back and cut off most of the friendships he’d had. He couldn’t risk anyone finding out about him.  The ruse that he would simply step back because he believed Morgana to be the true born leader was fine with him. He didn’t want to rule over Albion anyway... Even if he did disagree with a lot of their laws. 

He reached the breakfast table in time to grab a blueberry scone before they had to leave. His sister was standing at the table, eating an apple.

“I’m taking the reins today.” Morgana said, smiling as she snatched the keys from Arthur and ran around to the door. 

“Alright.” Arthur held his hands up in surrender, “Fine by me. I’d probably just crash.” His mind would not be focussed enough to drive the PMH, it was too lost in memories of his dreams from the previous night. 

There were still those who, despite it being thousands of years later and a flourishing city, still rode to school on horseback. Those were the traditionalists, as Arthur liked to call them. The ones who claimed to come from a long line of druids, who claimed that the mechanical horses were ruining the world around them. Arthur stared out of the window on the way to school, he realized that PMH’s should really be called PMC’s because they were more like carriages, but the inventor of them was a traditionalist himself. Though he always had his suspicions that the sorcerer who conjured it had a looking glass more like his own and modeled them after cars from the world outside. 

Arthur stared at the long line of horses being stabled and laughed. How different they were from the rest of the world. He didn’t see any mention of horses on episodes of Glee.

“What are you laughing at?” Morgana asked as she steered into a narrow spot between two poorly parked vehicles. She glanced around him and smiled, “The horses? Have you been watching shows from that country again?” 

“You mean America? The country a few of our non-magical cast-off’s escaped to and built a life in? Yeah.” Arthur snapped unintentionally. Morgana tilted her head, her eyes full of apology.

“Arthur...” 

“Sorry--I just... You know they’ve made movies about me?” He said, Morgana furrowed her brow, “I mean... About King Arthur... They must have a very different tale over there.” 

“Everyone has their own lore I suppose.” Morgana smiled and shrugged, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” He stared for a moment longer until he saw Merlin walk by, bag slung over his shoulder, “Gotta go!” He pushed out of the car and barely heard Morgana say goodbye before he was running up to Merlin.

“Merlin!” He shouted down a busy hall. People stopped and stared, whispering amongst themselves as the person they regarded as their future King ran up to the new boy named for a failed wizard of myth and legend. 

“Arthur.” He smiled, “Did you sleep well?” He asked when Arthur reached him. His smile was sincere, his eyes were alight with humor as people passed them. Arthur didn’t look at anyone else though, he looked only into smiling blue eyes. 

“I did.” He answered and they began walking down the hall side by side, “But then, I often do after a visit to the river.” 

“Hmm, I wonder why that is.” Merlin replied, accidentally locking eyes with a few too many staring passersby and ended up staring at his feet. 

“Legends are it travels down with waters from the lake of Avalon. So it’s supposed to be calming.” Arthur nudged him. 

“Interesting.” Merlin seemed to ponder that fact, his mouth twisted.

“Yeah, so I suppose the lady of the lake eased my troubled mind.” 

“The lady of the lake?” A confused Merlin asked. 

“Oh, right. You’re not from these parts.” Arthur laughed, “She’s a legend.” They reached their history class and Merlin stopped at his desk from the previous day, “Sit by me?” Arthur asked.

“Doesn’t... Someone... Already sit there?” Merlin asked hesitantly, looking around. There weren’t many people in the room yet. 

“They’ll sit elsewhere.” Arthur shrugged and Merlin followed him to the back of the class. 

“Tell me more about this lake woman later.” Merlin said as the class began to fill up and their teacher shuffled into the room.

“I will.” Arthur replied, turning to look at Merlin, who smiled in response; their eyes met for a brief moment before their teacher began speaking. 

“Now class, we will begin with the great world war- the first time the outside world became noticed by the land of Albion in the form of warfare.”

Arthur had heard this lesson dozens of times in his life, his grandfather had been one of the observers who made the discovery. He wasn’t interested in fighting and bombs; he stared at Merlin out of the corner of his eye for pretty much the entire class. 

 Once it had let out, he and Merlin headed in the same direction, “Where to next?” Arthur asked, “I’ve got a battle strategies class that I’m really not looking forward to.” 

“Battle strategies?” Merlin asked, slightly confused.

“It’s a royal thing, something about keeping up appearances should a resistance ever break out.” Arthur said, shrugging.

“I’ve got...” Merlin pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it in the most ungraceful manner that Arthur had ever seen anyone unfold a piece of paper, “Chemistry with Alchemy concepts.” 

“That is one of the most interesting classes I ever took, it’s not normal chemistry, and it’s not alchemy, it’s both.” Arthur said, looking around he realized his small talk was lacking. 

“Yeah...” Merlin nodded.

“Though...” Arthur said, not wanting Merlin to lose interest and suddenly realizing that he didn’t want Merlin to go anywhere, “We could ditch and go find something else to do. Outside of school.” This suggestion pulled a wide grin from his new friend. 

“Know any good places that we could grab lunch? I am new to the area, you could show me around.” Merlin suggested, Arthur nodded. 

“Forest of Ascetir is probably the best Druid restaurant in the city.” Arthur said, turning and heading for the nearest exit, Merlin was close behind.

If anyone noticed them leave, no one said anything; though by lunch, word had reached Morgana’s ears that her brother was off gallivanting around with the new boy, Merlin.  Arthur, however, cared not what anyone said, or if anyone told Morgana where he’d gone off to. He and Merlin were soon sitting across from one another in a comfortable booth at his favorite eating establishment. 

“I will say, one of the greatest things the observers ever discovered from the outside world, was pizza.” Arthur said, taking a bite of his slice of just that. 

“It is good.” Merlin said, “What _did_ they do before it.” He laughed as he observed the glistening cheese and thought deeply before biting into it. 

“Who cares, we’ve never had to live without it and it’s glorious.” Arthur shrugged, wiping his hands on a napkin and sipping from his glass. 

“Not true, we don’t have it where I’m from.” Merlin said, “I guess it never reached that far.” 

“Where exactly _are_ you from?” Arthur asked, tilting his head, extremely interested in how someone could have never had pizza, “And are you telling me this is your first slice of pizza?” 

“Indeed it is.” Merlin said, taking another bite, “I quite like it.” He nodded.

“And the other question?” Arthur pried. 

“Hmm?” Merlin asked with a mouthful of cheesy goodness, Arthur continued to stare, unamused, “Oh!” He said, swallowing, “Right, where am I from? Well... Far away.” 

“Yes, thank you for that detailed recount of your previous home life.” Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin laughed, shaking his head. 

“I see that you _can_  be a prat.” Merlin nodded. 

“Who said that?” Arthur scoffed.

“No one in particular.” Merlin said.

“What do you mean, ‘ _no one in particular’_... Why did they feel the need to say anything to you about me at all?” He bit into his pizza and glanced around the empty restaurant. 

“I might have asked a few people about you yesterday. Before I met you...” Merlin revealed, grimacing across the table. Arthur’s eyes widened and he laughed, then he shrugged it off.

“And their responses were, _‘he’s a prat’?”_

_“_ They didn’t form sentences... They just replied with prat and royal and stupid.” Merlin said, wiping at his mouth with a napkin.

“Very nice.” Though he wasn’t completely surprised at people’s descriptions of him, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him a bit. Though the fact that Merlin was asking around about him served to cheer him up some. 

“So...” Merlin interrupted his reverie, “The lake lady?” His eyes were wide and he seemed eager to hear about the old legend. Arthur sighed and shifted slightly in his seat, squaring his shoulders with Merlins’.

“Well, in legend, she was either the lover of Merlin or the mother of Arthur... It’s not really clear, and hopefully she wasn’t both.” Arthur laughed, Merlin shook his head, his smile wide and thoughtful. 

“But Arthur’s mother died when he was born, if Merlin and Arthur were the same age, how could she have been his lover as well as Arthur’s mother. And then that might imply that perhaps Arthur was the son of Merlin, which would just be strange.” Merlin spoke quickly and Arthur stared for a moment. 

“Right, you just disproved that theory then...” Arthur nodded, “I like the _Merlin’s lover_ theory. I think it’s a good one.” 

“Alright, so she was Merlin’s lover.” Merlin said, laughing to himself, “Sounds strange, Merlin’s lover. I’ve never had a lover, if I had, I’d probably be a much happier person...” Arthur cleared his throat. 

“You’re rambling.” He said, his eyebrows raised practically to his hairline.

“Ah, so I am. Sorry, continue.” Merlin stuffed another piece of pizza into his mouth to prohibit his talking and allowed the young prince to continue. 

“Right... So the story goes that she was a magical being who was killed and Merlin laid her to rest in the lake and her soul became one with the magical waters and she lives on in it.” Arthur shrugged, “That’s really all there is to it.” 

“And what of excalibur?” Merlin asked, Arthur furrowed his brow.

“Excali-who?” He asked, “Never heard of him.” 

“No... The sword! Arthur’s sword!” Merlin seemed excited, Arthur could not recall what this young man was talking about.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that tale.” Arthur stared into his drink as he tried to conjure some memory of a legend of King Arthur’s sword. For a moment he saw a glimpse of a sword sticking out of a stone with an army of people in red capes around it, all smiling. But he thought perhaps it was from a movie he caught on his looking glass as a child. He looked at the clock on the wall, “We’ve been away for two hours already.” 

“Well it’s not my fault you give bloody awful directions.” Merlin laughed around his straw. 

“Sorry about that.” Arthur sighed, sitting back against the seat, he stared out the window into the bright street, squinting at the row of stone shops across the way. His eyes widened as a familiar PMH pulled up and two familiar people got out.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, staring across at Arthur.

“My sister.” He said, Merlin’s head whipped around just in time to see and angry looking Morgana walking up to the building with a man by her side.

“Who’s he?” He asked. 

“Her boyfriend.” Arthur rolled his eyes, “Fancies himself my boss, thinks he’ll get to be King one day.” 

“Well we both know that’s not true, you’re the magic-born heir to the throne.” Merlin said, his eyes finding Arthur’s before the door dinged and the two walked in. Arthur stared across at Merlin, his jaw clenched, “Arthur?” He asked before they were interrupted. 

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing, Arthur?” Morgana scolded, “You can’t just ditch school to come get pizza.” 

“Really? Why can’t I?” Arthur defied, his arms coming up to cross over his chest in challenge. 

“Because... I--” Morgana stuttered for a moment, lost in her response when she looked at Merlin, “Who’s this?” She asked.

“Merlin.” He replied, his hand coming out to shake Morgana’s, she did not take it. 

“Arthur!” Morgana scolded further, “Not only are you showing undistinguished behavior, you’re off gallivanting around town with _him!_ ” 

“Sorry?” Merlin interrupted with a lift of his finger, “What’s wrong with me?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with him?” Arthur asked. 

“His name’s Merlin for one.” Morgana’s boyfriend butted in. 

“Not now, Balinor.” Morgana turned to her boyfriend pleadingly.

“Balinor?” Merlin exclaimed, his eyes wide, his face twisted in an unreadable emotion.

“Yeah.” He said, Morgana turned.

“Oh, you’re not from here.” She smiled, “Balinor is the name of the last dragonlord who defeated the great dragon and saved Camelot. Uther pardoned him and he was allowed to live out his life in peace.” Arthur watched the emotion on Merlin’s face change from unreadable to downright furious.

“I don’t think your lore is correct.” He laughed angrily.

“Why do you think that?” Balinor asked, stepping up, his fists clenched. Anyone who challenged his name got a beating. Morgana turned back to him and splayed her hands out over his chest, whispering something to him softly. His furious eyes never left Merlin. 

“We’ll go.” Arthur said suddenly, standing and grabbing his red school jacket. He threw some money onto the table and nodded at his sister before heading out. Merlin scurried out of the restaurant after him and they climbed into Merlin’s PMH and drove off, not heading back to the school. 

“Sorry.” Merlin said, “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s all right.” Arthur said, looking to the side to observe Merlin.

“Arthur...” Merlin began, “I know it’s not any of my business... But back there, you said Balinor thinks one day he’ll be King... Why is that? Why would he think he’d be King if you’re around?” 

“You’re right.” Arthur said, Merlin glanced at him briefly, “It’s none of your business.” He sighed, Merlin laughed slightly. 

“Sorry, I won’t ask again.” Merlin said. 

“No, it’s ok. I might tell you one day.” Arthur said, smiling slightly to himself. Merlin’s hands gripped the wheel tightly as he laughed and glanced at Arthur again, smiling widely. They pulled up in front of a house that Arthur recognized as the royal healer’s.  “This is where you’re staying?” Arthur assumed. 

“Yes.” Merlin said, turning off the vehicle and opening his door, Arthur climbed out and followed Merlin up to the front door of the house, “He’s not home, though.” 

“Of course not, he’d probably out with Gwaine on an errand or playing golf or something.” 

“Gwaine?” Merlin asked, with a tilt of his head.

“My father...” Arthur replied, slightly annoyed, “You really don’t know anything, do you?” 

“I lived under a rock in Ealdor.” He said, laughing, Arthur nodded.

“Ealdor...” He said quietly. 

“Yeah, it’s a small town a couple hundred kilometers away.” Merlin explained, “Nothing much to look at, but it’s home. A few shops, two schools. Mostly farms.” 

“I’m sure it’s great.” Arthur said, stepping into the house after Merlin. 

“It is. But as you can expect, no fancy looking glasses there.” 

“Must be awful. I’ll have to get you one.” Arthur smiled as Merlin glanced back at him. 

“Well Gaius’ is set up in his main room.” Merlin said, leading Arthur into that exact room. 

“Gaius?” Arthur asked, “You call him Gaius?” 

“It’s the title all the royal healers of Albion have taken, is it not?” Merlin asked, plopping himself down onto the couch. Arthur joined him.

“Yes, but-” 

“You expected me to call him by his given name?” He seemed entertained by this idea.

“I called him that for years before my father told me it was inappropriate to address him that way in public.” 

“You called him Uther?” Merlin was indeed extremely entertained by this fact.

“Well, y-yes.” Arthur stuttered slightly, confused by Merlin’s giddiness.

“Uncle Uther?” Merlin asked. 

“Sometimes.” Arthur said, his arms crossing over his chest yet again in defensive mode. 

“I called him that too.” Merlin revealed, calming down, “Until I decided that calling him by his title was more official. He rolls his eyes every time I say it, but I don’t care. It’s better than being called the name of a tyrannical King.” 

“ _lóclóca_ ” Arthur said suddenly and the large glass upon the wall began displaying a series of images. 

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up about Gaius?” Merlin asked, smiling cheekily.

“Something like that.” Arthur sighed, Merlin nodded and rested back against the couch as Arthur browsed through the looking glass, searching for something good to watch.

 

Arthur went home that night to lectures from his parents about skipping school and worried speeches from Morgana about what hanging out with someone like Merlin might do to his reputation and "Did he really want everyone finding out about his secret?" But he didn't care, he'd finally had a friend who just seemed to fit. Someone who he got on with without having to try. Someone who challenged him and had snarky comebacks. So what if his name was Merlin and people might start to realize that Arthur was different. Perhaps it was time they all found out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping this whole names thing doesn't confuse anyone... I didn't want to be obvious and have EVERYONE keep their same names... And it can be sort of funny too... the most important people have their names. That's all that matters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Definitions::::
> 
> lóclóca is look in old english! yay!
> 
> Figured I'd give the looking glass a really lame and obvious on word. Cause it's like an xbox one, you can just tell it what to do and it'll do it... FUUUTTTUUUURREEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting weird, and weird means interesting.

Merlin effectively dodged a ball that flew way too close to his head for his liking. He looked up in time to see a group of Emrys’ laughing and running in the opposite direction, recovered ball being tossed between them. He rolled his eyes and settled back against the wall, his nose pressed back into his book. He cared not for the physically exerting activities during this free period, he’d much rather read. It was books that gave him a sense of peace ever since he was a child. And not just the Arthurian legends where Merlin was either an old man or non existent; he loved the books his grandfather gave him. The ones that he’d brought back from his time outside of Albion. His favorite, which he was currently re-reading, was Lord of the Rings. Something about it struck a cord within him.

As he read about the return of Gandalf a shadow loomed over him. Looking up from the pages he saw Morgana’s boyfriend, annoyingly named Balinor, standing in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Merlin asked, placing his bookmark and closing the book.

“Oi, Morgana, aint that the name of that thing your brother loves so much?” He called out to the wandering Princess. Her head turned first, her green eyes looking from Balinor to Merlin and finally to his book. Her lips fashioned into a smirk as the rest of her body followed her head to Balinor’s side.

“That it is.” She said, holding out her hand, “May I see that?” She asked and reluctantly Merlin handed over his life.

“Yeah, that’s that weird story.” Balinor said, snatching the book from Morgana and flipping through the pages, “We’ve got our own true epic story, why do you need a fake one?” He looked truly puzzled when he said this and Merlin felt nothing but sorry for him.

“Leave him be, Balinor.” Morgana warned and handed the book back to Merlin. Before he could settle back against his wall, Morgana was shooing away her boyfriend, “Care to join me?” She asked holding out a hand this time for Merlin to take to help him stand. Against his better judgement, he took the offered hand. He then followed Morgana out the side doors of the school and to a small balcony which overlooked a dense forest that he wasn’t even aware existed beside the school

“Has this always been here?” He asked, slightly enchanted.

“No.” Morgana said, sighing, “The visual enchantment club must be practicing. That’s usually the football field.” At that moment a black and white ball flew out of the forest and Merlin nodded, understanding. Morgana walked to the side to where a few chairs sat and he sat across from her. She took a moment, staring out across the hallucination that was there for all to see before she turned back to Merlin, “I hope I didn’t interrupt your reading. I just wanted to take a moment to speak with you.”

“It’s all right.” Merlin half smiled, running his hands along the spine of his book nervously.

“I just figured since you’ve been hanging out with Arthur...” She sighed deeply, wringing her hands together, “Do you plan on being friends with my brother?”

“I-” Merlin stuttered, slightly taken aback by her question, “I figured we already were...” He laughed slightly, shrugging. Morgana smiled as well.

“No, that’s good.” She said lightly, “He needs friends, he’s pushed away most of those who cared about him.”

“I can see that about him.” Merlin nodded, looking to where the forest was, it was replaced with a large castle, one that looked familiar to him, he’d almost lost his train of thought until Morgana began speaking again.

“You should know that once our eighteenth birthday comes, things will change drastically, they will be much different.” Morgana’s tone was sullen.

“Well he’ll be groomed to be king, I’m sure it’ll be very different.” The look on Morgana’s face changed then, Merlin couldn’t quite make it out but it seemed as if it was regretful and proud at once.

“You know... When I learned about my namesake, I almost demanded my name be changed.” Morgana laughed quietly to herself, “I didn’t want to be named for a fearsome witch queen who brought down a powerful kingdom and changed it to her liking.”

“It’s a lovely name.” Merlin interjected, “You can’t be held responsible for what the Morgana’s of the past have done.”

“But that’s just it, Merlin... There haven’t been any other royal magic-born rulers named Morgana. Nor Arthur. Everyone avoided those names until our parents.” She seemed to be contemplating the meaning behind this even as she spoke to Merlin, “Perhaps it was because we’re twins and it seemed right... Or perhaps there’s more at work here... But when the time comes, Merlin... I don’t want people to assume I’ve stolen the title from my brother. I don’t want anyone to think that I made him give me the throne. Because that’s not who I am. I want to rule with the love of my people, not the fear.”

“I’m sorry...” Merlin held up a finger, trying to wrap his head around her words, “You’re going to take the throne?”

“Yes.” Morgana said plainly. Merlin nodded and shifted in his chair, his head tilted slightly as he tried to work through the information he’d just been fed. His eyes caught sight of the castle again only to see it transform back into the stadium it was supposed to be. His breath left him and he began laughing.

“Why?” Merlin asked, Morgana flinched a bit and blinked her eyes wide, Merlin panicked, “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean-”

“No, I know what you meant.” Morgana stopped him, “I understand your feelings. They’re the same feelings everyone else has. He’s the male, therefore the rightful heir to the throne of Albion, yeah? But he can’t rule if he doesn’t have magic.” She said it simply, shrugging a bit as she said it, her eyes left her wringing fingers and found Merlin’s as his jaw dropped slightly in awe.

“So you’re saying...” His words slurred a bit.

“Yes.” Morgana said, “I’ll allow you to draw your own conclusions... I just thought you should know who you’re getting involved with.”

“Involved?” Merlin snorted, “I’m not involved-”

“Please.” Morgana laughed, her smile sincere, “I saw the way he looked at you. It’s only a matter of time. It’s okay. I approve.” She leaned forward and rested a hand on Merlin’s arm. He looked down at it and bleary eyed stared back into her eyes, “You can go now.” He nodded and stood, but before he went back inside he turned back to her.

“If this is the effect you have on someone just talking to them, I can’t wait to see what you do as queen.” He smiled cheekily, Morgana returned the grin, and he headed back inside. Morgana’s smile faded slightly as she sat back into her chair. Her hands flew up to her mouth, and she took her thumb between her teeth, gnawing slightly at the nail out of nervousness.

“You did the right thing.” Balinor appeared in the doorway.

“I’m not sure...” Morgana sighed, looking at her boyfriend, “Telling my brother’s only friend that he doesn’t have magic? Do you think that was really the right thing?”

“I think Merlin should know.” He shrugged. Morgana watched as he turned and walked away, her eyes unblinking even as they began to tear from oxygen exposure. She finally blinked and turned, the stadium shifting yet again into an ocean at sunset. She smiled at the tranquility.

 

That night Merlin had dreams of a cave filled with crystals, he sat up in the middle of his dark room and gasped for air as he was unable to find any in sleep. His hands flew up to his head, grasping at his dark locks as he tried to rid his mind of the images he’d seen.

He saw Morgana, but not as she is, rather as she was. Angry green eyes, filled with hatred; a smirk just as mad filled with fire and rage. It was not the Morgana who’d sat on a balcony with him and shared a secret, but one from a long time ago, he knew that now. But _how_ he knew he did not know. It was not this sole image which bothered him though, no. It was one of Arthur, standing in front of a room full of people; the people all shouted ‘long live the king’ and light streamed in from the windows and he was happy. Not just Arthur, the smile on his face was enough to show his glee, but Merlin’s own chest was filled with pride. It was obvious from his dream that the Arthur he’d seen was not the one in the present. His wardrobe and crown were enough to tell Merlin that it was from a time long ago.

A time that had been all but forgotten. And yet, he was able to remember. He fumbled in the dark for a light switch and flipped on his lamp. His copy of Lord of the Rings was sitting on his night stand and he opened it, flipping to the page he hadn’t been able to finish before Morgana spoke to him. He opened the book and the page was empty. The whole book was empty, actually. The words had somehow been erased. He flipped through it a dozen times until finally he found writing.

The writing was small, scrawled, the letters in all caps. He rubbed at his eyes in an effort to focus.

“Merlin,” He read aloud to himself, “Nothing is as it seems. You are not as you seem. Only once you remember will you be able to fulfill your destiny...” He looked around his room, confused, and then he went back tot he page, “Your memories will return in time. Be strong, young warlock. Emrys.” The name was signed at the bottom in much too fancy a fashion for Merlin’s liking. He scoffed at the name, wondering which Emrys in his class had done this. He slammed the book shut and threw it back on his table, shutting off his light and laying his head back on his pillow.

He tossed and turned for about ten minutes before he was sitting back up and switching back on his light. He grabbed at the book and tore it open only to find the words were back. He flipped through the pages, searching for the note again, but the only handwriting he found was his own, scrawled in the margins marking his favorite passages. He shook his head and chalked it up to exhaustion; he laid back down and made an effort to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER OF WEIRDNESSSSSS!!!!!! It's mostly filler, I know. BUT INTERESTING TOO!!! I hope, at least. 
> 
> Did you like my play on the Audio Visual club? Visual Enchantment club, eh, eh!? I'm too proud of that.... geez....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I've started playing Bioshock, never played it before, it's really flippin good. I've been wasting all my time playing that. But I've forced myself to stop so I could update.. [=

The street was darker than normal, and she could hear the echo of her shoes around her. As she began to walk faster down the deserted street another echo was heard. She stopped and turned, her eyes wide, her breath quickening; she was not alone. She began walking again, only this time faster. The light from the only street lamp ahead of her cast a wayward shadow and she felt like someone was following her because of it, but then again, she didn't need the shadow to tell her that there was someone behind her. Her walking shortly turned into a sprint and she could see the gate of her house up ahead, she was almost there, just a few more meters. Before she could reach the handle something grabbed her, she tried to scream but her throat was constricted. As she fell to the ground, the world went black.

Arthur watched the images on the screen with vague interest, he wasn't usually interested in the films his classmates had conjured. 

"Mr. White, this is an interesting... Piece..." Their teacher said, flipping on the lights after it was over.

"It's a captured nightmare!" Emrys White said, very proud of his work. 

"Yes, we know what it is." The teacher said, she crossed her arms over her chest, visibly uncomfortable, "Thank you, you can have a seat now." The disappointed Emrys took his seat and the teacher flipped the lights back off, going over her lesson on the visual arts. He knew what he'd just watched would be considered a horror short in other parts of the world and was unimpressed because he'd seen it so many times before. His favorite horror was probably Halloween, though what Halloween was, he didn't know. The teacher began playing a conjured recreation of Morgana's victory over Albion and he sighed, the class had an hour left to go and he was already bored. 

The door of the room opened, not wide and not loudly, just enough for someone to pass through. 

"Arthur!" A voice hissed, he turned his head to find that Merlin had slunk into the room and into an empty desk by the door. 

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered back, "What are you doing here?" He looked back to the front of the room where everyone else was still staring intently at the screen. 

"I thought maybe you'd want to ditch with me." Merlin replied, smiling mischievously. 

"Where?" Arthur asked, in the past month since Merlin had arrived, they'd left school at least ten times. Whether it was because they just wanted to hang out and school bored them or whether it was for other reasons, Arthur wasn't sure. He just knew that he was willing to forego his education if it meant he could spend time with the boy. It really wasn't good. 

"It's a surprise." Merlin said, "Meet you outside in ten." Arthur was about to reply but when he looked back, Merlin was gone. He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head as he began to gather his things. 

"Really?" A girl said from beside him, Arthur turned to find Gwen B. staring at him, eyebrows raised. 

"What?" Arthur hissed back at her, she smiled and shook her head, her hands raising in surrender.

"I'm not saying anything. I just think it's cute." She shrugged and turned her attention back towards the screen. Arthur scowled them, his cheeks puffing out as he blew out some air, trying to comprehend what she meant. Deciding he didn't care, he got up and walked to the front of the room to his teacher.

"Mr. Pendragon!" She said, surprised at his approach, "Are you alright?" In the five seconds it took Arthur to walk up front he'd hatched a plan and put on his best sick face.

"No, I think I might be coming down with something." He clutched at his stomach and released a shaky breath.

"Alright, off to the healer with you!" She practically pushed him toward the door. As soon as he'd reached it he chanced a glance at Gwen, she turned to him and winked, holding up a thumbs up and he exited the room, mightily confused. 

When he reached the lot, he saw Merlin leaning against his PMH, his hands stuffed into his pocket, his eyes averted to his feet and Arthur had to stop walking a moment to take in the sight before him. It had gotten colder and Merlin was wearing a blue scarf that seemed to suit him. He looked up then, and Arthur almost forgot how to breath, the blue from the scarf made his eyes pop even more than the young Pendragon thought possible, and they seemed to sparkle in the high noon sunlight. His smile was wide as he saw Arthur, and the royal decided he should start walking forward again, because the more time he got to spend with that smile, the better his day would be. 

"How'd you get out?" Merlin asked as Arthur walked around to the passengers side. 

"Told her I was going to ditch and spend the day getting into trouble with a friend, why?" Arthur asked, taking his turn to smile mischievously. Merlin laughed, rolling his eyes and climbing into the seat, "Where are we going, then?" Arthur asked once they'd settled in and buckled themselves up. 

"I told you..." Merlin said, turning the key and putting it into gear, he tilted his head towards Arthur, his eyebrows raising slightly, "It's a surprise." And then he took off, hurrying away from the school as quickly as he could. Arthur gripped the material of his slacks so hard his knuckled turned white, it had been harder and harder (so to speak) each day not to find Merlin's antics and personality incredibly endearing and attractive. He told himself that this boy was just a friend and there was nothing romantic about their hanging out. But when Merlin snuck into his class to get him to play hooky and then take him to a surprise location, it was a bit difficult not to draw conclusions. Arthur huffed as he found the will to straighten out his hands and relinquish his grip on his legs. 

They didn't speak much for the remainder of the car ride. Arthur spent the majority of it staring out the window, enjoying the view. He observed as merlin made a left turn into private property, well it was government property. 

"Uh, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes?" Merlin looked at him innocently. 

"This is private property..."

"No, it's government property, so technically it's your property." His tight lipped smile showed off his dimples that Arthur had grown so accustomed to and he had no choice but to give in. 

"Alright." Arthur shrugged, "I supposed you're right. Let's go then." He pulled the handle and exited the vehicle, a cheeky Merlin climbed out after. They walked up a path into a forest that outline the edge of the city. There was a hole cut into a gate at the edge of the tree line and Merlin held it up for Arthur to pass under.

"After you." Arthur scowled at him, Merlin snorted slightly, "You don't approve?" He ducked under behind Arthur.

"Sneaking around like a couple of criminals? Can't say I do, but you've got some surprise you've worked out." Arthur's tone was more annoyed than he'd meant, but it only served to entertain Merlin somehow.

"That's right, I do." Merlin stood tall, "Now stop being a baby and follow me."

"A baby?" Arthur repeated.

"That's right." Merlin turned back and raised his eyebrows in challenge, "Come on." 

"Can I ask why?" He replied, struggling up a small hill.

"Why what?" Merlin asked, not struggling at all.

"Why the surprise? What's the occasion?" Arthur pried.

"No reason." Merlin shrugged, "Just think of it as an adventure."

"Big adventurer are you?" Arthur laughed.

"I often hiked in Ealdor." Merlin replied, taking a sharp right. Arthur stopped in his tracks. 

"This seems... Familiar..." He looked around, Merlin pointed straight ahead to where a crumbled statue stood at an entrance to something. 

"It's supposed to be the site of a place called the valley of the fallen kings." Merlin rested for a moment, taking in his surroundings but after a moment, Arthur began walking forward, mouth agape. He almost made it to the entrance before Merlin's hand on his arm stopped him, "Oh no, we're not going in there." 

"Why not?" Arthur asked, "I feel like I've been here before." 

"Perhaps you have. But that's not where I wanted to take you." Merlin tugged him along after him and he began walking just around the entrance through some thick brush. Arthur followed in silence as Merlin led him by the arm through the trees, it occurred to him that he didn't need Merlin's hand to guide him but he didn't mind the contact. He wondered if Merlin minded; the tight grip on his arm told him that he didn't. 

"If I get hit in the face with one more tree branch I swear I'm going to kill you, where are we going?" Arthur whined after ten more minutes of walking, Merlin dropped his arm and turned.

"We're here." He smiled and pushed back a branch. There was a cave ahead of them, the entrance seemingly untouched by time 

"You brought me... To a cave?" Arthur asked and for a moment he stared at Merlin completely unamused, until he began laughing. 

"What?" Merlin asked, huffing a bit at Arthur's reaction. 

"Nothing, I just didn't take you for a cave lover." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I just thought it would be interesting. I heard some kids talking about it in one of my classes and I searched for it myself. Found it, and decided you might like to come with me to check it out." Arthur watched Merlin's confidence drop a bit and felt instantly horrible for laughing. 

"Well, it does sound interesting. And in all my seventeen years in Albion I've never been to or seen this place once. Nor have I heard of it. What is it?" Arthur stepped forward out of the brush and began walking to the entrance.

"It's a place called the crystal cave." Merlin replied, "It's supposed to have amazing magical properties, it's said to be the birth place of magic itself." 

"Well then, let's go check it out." Arthur turned back to Merlin with a familiar smile, the same look of mischief that Merlin usually had was now on his face. He turned back and headed into the dark cave. Before Merlin entered he felt a deep shiver pass through him, it seemed to hit him everywhere at once, passing from his head to his feet and from his feet to his head simultaneously. Though in any other case this might have been a sign for him not to go in, he couldn't let Arthur have all the fun and hurried in after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Is it? Oops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ultimate goal is to one day have fan art for one of my stories... Is that a strange goal?
> 
> Also, sorry if these chapters have lots of mistakes or typos... 1. They're not beta'd I don't even know the first thing about that lol. And 2. I'm usually writing them before I have to rush off to work!!!! So please feel my pain!!!
> 
> Okay, enjoy!
> 
> oh and, my god, the fluff.... [=

He'd brought a torch with him, but Arthur hadn't, hence the immediate reaction once entering the cave from the royal was, "Its really dark in here!"

"Yes it is, dollop head." Merlin replied, and then immediately wondered where he'd pulled that insult from.

"Dollop head?" Arthur asked, turning toward the source of the light, which was promptly flashed in his eyes, he blocked it out and squinted at Merlin, for a moment the scarf around his neck looked different and so did his shirt; he was seeing a different Merlin, and without realizing it, he stared a bit too long.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, his head tilted slightly, "Are you alright?" Arthur shook his head and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them, Merlin was dressed in the same leather jacket, black v-neck and blue scarf that he had been before. 

"Yes, sorry." Arthur sighed, stepping forward and reaching his hand out. He allowed his fingers to brush along Merlin's hand as he gripped the torch, pulling it from the other boy's grasp, "I'll take that." He smiled, his gaze lingering on Merlin's lips a bit longer than he would have liked before he turned and headed into the cave. Merlin sighed and followed, he had no other choice, it wasn't as though he could magically conjure light, well, at least not in front of the heir to the throne of Albion... Or the supposed heir, "Do keep up, Merlin, I wouldn't want you getting lost in here." 

"I'm right behind you, you prat." Merlin said, looking down to make sure to step on the backs of Arthur's feet when the prince stopped suddenly, causing Merlin to run into him. He released an 'oof' before stepping back a few inches, "Why'd you stop?" 

"It would seem as if our way is blocked." Arthur said, looking at the large pile of collapsed rocks to the left of him. Merlin stepped around Arthur and sighed discontentedly, from what he'd heard, the crystal cave wasn't caved in nor was it inaccessible, though the people he talked to had never actually found the courage to enter. As he was about to give up and turn around, a light caught his eye. Up a pile of rocks that seemed to form a ramp of sorts, there was a glowing light.

"Something's up there." Merlin pointed, beginning to head towards the source, Arthur caught his arm.

"Merlin, we don't know what's up there, it could be anything." He was concerned for Merlin's wellbeing, that much he could sense, "There could be serket's!" 

"No one has seen a serket for a great many years, Arthur." Merlin rolled his eyes, "They're just a legend now." 

"We don't know that for sure." Arthur sighed, pulling at Merlin's arm, "Let's just go back." 

"I never thought you'd be scared." Merlin teased, hoping it would offend Arthur enough to make him want to climb up the pile behind him, "Look, I promise if we run into anything, I'll protect you." He raised his brows while he awaited Arthur's answer. The answer came in the form of a laugh. 

"You'll protect me?" Arthur asked, his smile split across his face, "How exactly will you do that?" Merlin deadpanned and stared at him seriously, his mouth knit shut.

"I have my ways." He replied, "Now come on." He pulled his arm from Arthur's grasp and began his ascent. The stubborn heir had no choice but to follow him as he'd stolen the torch. As they neared the source of the glow, Merlin's forehead broke out into a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he saw him collapse slightly in front of him.

"I'm fine, come on, we're almost to the top." As he said it, his hand hit the top of the wall and he climbed over. Arthur followed shortly thereafter and stopped dead, the cavern was full of crystals that all emitted a slight blue glow. He laughed amazedly and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"So we found it!" He smiled and looked over at Merlin, who simultaneously blacked out. Arthur rushed to catch his falling body and succeeded just in time, resting him on the ground lightly, "Merlin!" He shouted, shaking the boy's shoulders, trying to revive him. He moved his face closer to Merlin's checking for signs of breathing, "Oh no!" He shouted when he'd found none. He looked around, panicked, and realized no one would be able to help Merlin save for himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all that Gaius had taught him about mouth to mouth resuscitation, "Stay with me, Merlin." He said to the unconscious boy who's life was now in his hands quite literally. He licked his lips, unsure why it felt necessary to him to do so, and moved down, one hand tilting Merlin's head back and the other plugging his nose. His lips covered Merlin's and he blew in. Before he could pull his head away he felt a hand grasp his wrist and he pulled away slightly, his eyes meeting surprised blue ones.

"Arthur?" Merlin rasped.

"You-you weren't breathing." Arthur defended, but didn't move his head away, the grip on his wrist grew lighter until Merlin's fingertips were just ghosting along his skin, an act which sent shivers up the royal's spine. Arthur's hand had moved away from Merlin's nose but didn't go very far, it ended up on his head, dragging lightly through his hair, it felt natural, as if it were an act he'd done all his life. The way the dark locks felt beneath his fingertips reminded him of home somehow. 

"Thank you." Merlin whispered, his head lifting slightly. Arthur brought his down to meet Merlin's almost naturally and their lips met briefly, a light and appreciative kiss to show thanks. Merlin's lips were chapped slightly, but still as soft as Arthur's dreams, the thought shot electricity through him and he pushed down, his hand sliding back to cradle the back of Merlin's head, allowing him to increase the friction between their mouths as the kiss instantly deepened. Arthur's wrist was suddenly cold as the hand that was on it disappeared, but it soon reappeared on the back of his neck, trying its hardest to pull them even more impossibly close. A quick flick of the tongue later and Arthur was rejoicing in the warmth of Merlin's mouth, the wet slide feeling just as right as anything else that had occurred since he'd met Merlin. Suddenly the boy in question broke away, gasping for air, laughing lightly as Arthur's head fell into the crease of his neck, Merlin's fingers playing with the blonde locks, "Arthur..." He breathed.

"Yes?" Arthur's hot breath hit Merlin's clavicle, which he then kissed.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"I believe that was called kissing, and if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to it." Arthur joked, moving his head back up to Merlin's level. Their eyes met and he stopped, his hand moving again until it cupped Merlin's cheek, his thumb worrying across his lower lip and down to his chin where it stayed. 

"In a cave, our first kiss is in a cave, really not how I'd pictured it." Merlin sighed, but smiled anyway.

"You pictured us kissing?" Arthur asked, his smug smile making an appearance.

"Oh don't give me that look." Merlin rolled his eyes, "So have you." 

"Have I?" The royal prat replied before smiling.

"Yes, you have." Merlin replied confidently, "I've seen you staring at my lips. You've looked at them at least twice a day since we met." 

"Good, solid facts." Arthur nodded, his face feigning sternness, "Now back to the kissing-" He moved down and kissed at Merlin's lips again, who met them briefly before he made an effort to push Arthur off of him.

"Get off." He said, laughing as Arthur tried his hardest to not be moved.

"I quite like it down here, you're very comfortable." He joked, wrapping his arms around Merlin and holding him in place. Merlin stopped struggling for a moment and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, his mouth opening to give Arthur immediate access. Arthur groaned his approval which quickly turned into a surprised gasp as Merlin suddenly rolled him over so that he was over Arthur.

"We're in the birth place of magic itself, I don't think we should be making out." Merlin scolded, his mouth in a twisted smirk, "We can continue this later, but right now-"

"Alright." Arthur interrupted, his hands sliding up and down Merlin's arms as if he were trying to warm him, "But one question." 

"Yes?" Merlin asked, very obviously faking annoyance.

"Why'd you faint?" 

"I-uh... Don't know." Merlin said, brow furrowing as he sat back and allowed Arthur to sit up, "I broke out into a sweat and when I stepped down I just got... Dizzy... The moment my feet hit the ground it was like a shockwave passed through me and I just... Passed out." He shrugged, working himself into a standing position. Arthur stood up as well, his arms holding Merlin at his shoulders.

"How do you feel now?" Arthur asked, very concerned. 

"I feel fine." Merlin shrugged, "Great, even." He smiled and ran a hand down Arthur's arm, "Now... Let's look at these crystals." 

"I'm not really interested in crystals." He replied, grabbing the hand from his arm and instantly entwining his fingers with Merlin's. 

"Moving kind of fast, aren't you?" Merlin half smiled, looking at their hands.

"Is this not what you want?" Arthur asked, starting to remove his hand from the other boy's.

"No-no. That's not what I meant." Merlin tightened his own grip and stepped closer to Arthur, "Just, are you sure it's what  _you_ want?" 

"I..." Arthur struggled for a moment to find the right words, "I feel inexplicably drawn to you, Merlin." 

"And I, you." Merlin's response was quiet but heard in the darkened and soundless space.

"Don't you want to figure out why?" Arthur smiled, moving in to kiss Merlin again, who dodged the move.

"I don't think we'll find the answer in one another's lips, Arthur." He laughed, pushing at Arthur's forehead with his own.

"We could try." Arthurs reply was little more than a whisper in Merlin's ear. 

"Not here." Merlin's response was at the same decibel. 

"Ok, fine, the crystals, let's look at the crystals." Arthur stepped back and turned, holding out his hand, motioning to the rest of the cave, "Such lovely crystals they are, ah yes." He walked up to one, running his hand over it, "This one looks like all the rest." He turned back to Merlin who was shaking his head and smiling, his eyes rolling almost involuntarily.

"You are such a clot pole." He said, his smile fading slightly.

"Clot pole?" Arthur furrowed his brow, "Clot pole, turnip head... Where are you getting these insults, Merlin?"

"They just came to me... But they seem to suit you perfectly." Merlin walked forward and reached out, his hand resting over Arthur's on the crystal. A sudden shock passed through them and they both yanked their hands away from the offending gem, but the damage was done. Merlin stared at the crystal and a series of images flashed before his eyes. He was seeing thousands of years all at once. 

Arthur on the other hand was seeing an entirely different set of images, well not entirely different. Some of their visions were the same, as they had to do with one another. His hands flew up to his eyes in an attempt to stop looking at the crystal, but even without his eyes open, the images were flashing in his mind. They were much like his dreams, but there was something different about them; he knew they weren't dreams, he knew what they were. Memories. 

Merlin was finally able to shut his eyes, his face twisted in pain, his head turned away from the source, his neck strained. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and opened his eyes. Upon opening them they glowed a fierce orange and the torches they hadn't seen before that were placed around the room lit up. Arthur was standing before Merlin, his hands still pressed into his eyes, as if he were afraid to open them for fear of what he might see. 

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, the concern in his voice all too familiar, the tone rang through Arthur's ears and made him twitch. His fingers rubbed at his eyes and he prayed for it to be a dream, he hoped he was imagining what had happened. He hoped that when he opened his eyes he'd be in his bed, that Merlin would be drawing back his curtains and have his breakfast prepared... That the second life he'd lived was just a dream. 

"Merlin." He said finally, drawing in a shuttered breath, he withdrew his hands from his eyes. It took them a moment to focus again once he opened them, the blur before him eventually turned into Merlin, blue scarf, brown leather jacket, mechanical torch in his hand, "No." He said, shaking his head, refusing to believe it was true. 

"Arthur." His tone was quieter, trying to calm, it wasn't working. He stepped forward and offered a hand on Arthur's shoulder, to further calm the prince down, but that didn't work either, he stepped away from Merlin, staring at the crystals, "What do you remember?" He asked, Arthur snorted, and half turned.

"What don't I remember is the better question." His hands crossed over his chest and rubbed at his arms, it was growing slightly chilled in the crystal cave, "Our first kiss was in a cave." He said quietly, Merlin half smiled.

"Well yes, it just happened." He replied, Arthur shook his head and looked down.

"No, the first time... Our  _first_ first kiss... It was in a cave." He turned quickly, his eyes pleading Merlin to remember and of course he did. He smiled.

"When Morgana and Morgause took over the city. And you-" 

"I was too heartbroken by her betrayal to see reason?" Arthur finished.

"Yes." Merlin smiled sadly at the memory.

"You helped me see..." Arthur stepped forward and cupped Merlin's face in his hands, "You always helped me see. Even when I didn't know it was you." 

"Yes." Merlin looked up helplessly caught in Arthur's eyes and words, "I'm sorry." He said softly, Arthur shook his head.

"Don't be." He moved his head forward, their foreheads resting against one another's, the action was familiar, but it called into mind the last time he'd knowingly done that... It was when he was dying in Merlin's arms. He shook away the memory, biting back the pain it caused. Instead he pressed his lips into Merlin's, realizing now why it had felt so right only moments before; even without the memories he knew Merlin's lips were made for his, always knew. With his eyes still closed their lips parted, "Come on, let's go." He turned and grabbed for Merlin's hand first, and went for his sword with the other before remembering he no longer carried a sword. He stopped his forward momentum and looked down, laughing.

"What?" Merlin asked, peering around Arthur to see his hand hovering at his waist.

"No sword." He said, turning back to Merlin, "Isn't that strange?"

"You don't need one, you've got me." He smirked, and Arthur nodded.

"It's funny..." Arthur muttered.

"What is?"

"I thought that coming here... The so called birth place of magic... That I'd somehow... I don't know, gain magic... I am of magic born blood, am I not?" The disappointment was clear in his tone, Merlin squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Yes, but you're the same Arthur Pendragon from before... And you didn't have magic back then, did you? So you can't have it now." 

"Why not?" 

"You're the once and future king, I've told you that before..." Merlin said lightly, "Now you've been King once, it's time for you to be King again." 

"Yes but that's just it, isn't it!" Arthur shouted slightly, the words echoing around them, "How am I supposed to be King again if the laws dictate that the King or Queen must have magic?"

"We're supposed to right the wrongs that were done by Morgana." It was Merlin's turn to cup Arthur's cheek with one hand, his thumb tracing over his jaw line, "You don't need magic, I have magic enough for the both of us." 

"And what if my sister is Morgana reincarnated? Just like you and I?" Arthur leaned into the touch, finding great solace in it.

"Oh I'm not reincarnated." Merlin said, Arthur opened his eyes having not even realized he'd shut them.

"What?" He grimaced slightly, not meaning to.

"I've lived all this time, waiting for you to come back. I grew old, stayed that way... Then the day you were born I could feel it, it was as if my soul was completing again. My magic automatically began turning back the clock. I hurried to the only place I knew... Ealdor. All I had were the books that I'd brought back from America. I landed on my foster parents doorstep as a baby with a bag. They took me in and raised me. I had no memory of who I was, clearly. All I had were the books... That apparently I hid messages to myself in." After Merlin's confession Arthur stared, dumbstruck, until it settled in.

"So you're... Thousands of years old?" 

"That's all you got from that? Really?" Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping around Arthur and heading for where he knew the exit to be.

"It's this way, Merlin." Arthur pointed back in the direction they came.

"I have a feeling that this place hasn't been stepped foot in since I came here before the war with the Saxons." Merlin said, a slightly smug look on his face as he held out a hand, "This is the way." Arthur followed reluctantly. As they left the chamber with the crystals, the fires burned out almost automatically. The the torches along the corridor lit as they passed them.

" _You_ came  _here?_ Before the war... That's where you were? In a cave... With crystals?" Arthur sounded unamused, "We could have used you  _and_ your powers much earlier, you know." 

"I know." Merlin turned back, shrugging, "Morgana stole my magic when Camelot needed me most, I had to come here to get it back." 

"On your own?" Arthur's angry tone changed instantly to one of regret for Merlin not feeling confident and secure enough with him to tell him of his magic.

"Gwaine helped me get here... But after that, yes. Morgana caused the collapse that we passed. But the cave has a way of helping those who need it. So I found the chamber and saw my father and got my magic back... And then I rode as fast as I could to your side. But I was too late." Merlin stopped suddenly and turned walking back to Arthur and staring at him very seriously, "I promise I will  _never_ let you down like that again." He huffed and turned, leading Arthur out of the cave. Arthur took the lead then, walking ahead of Merlin and through the brush.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked, following Arthur anyway, "The PMH is that way." He thumbed in the opposite direction.

"Yes, but Camelot is this way." Arthur said, smiling back at Merlin, "I'd like to see how she's fared through the years." 

"They moved the capital hundreds of years ago, I doubt she's still in any kind of condition." Merlin said as they walked through the trees. 

"Yes, but  _you_ were around after that. And you cared about her." Arthur said, "I have faith in you." 

"Arthur, we really should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we are." He looked up, "It's getting dark." 

"It won't be dark for a few hours, stop being a baby." Arthur groaned, he stopped and turned back to Merlin, "I promise, I just want to see her... Then you can summon a dragon or whatever to take us back to the PMH." 

"Summon a dragon?" Merlin asked, half smiling, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh please, I wasn't completely dead yet. I remember my last few moments were in the air with you... Now there's only one way of travel that I know of that would be that fast and summoned by strange words." Merlin's eyebrows were nearly into his hairline by the end of Arthur's confession.

"Well-I... Alright." Merlin managed.

"Now come on, Dragonlord..." He grabbed Merlin's hand and began pulling him along, "To Camelot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's moving too fast or whatever... I JUST COULDN'T BARE TO KEEP THEM APART ANY LONGER!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get my mom to watch Doctor Who is like pulling teeth. SHE LIKED SHERLOCK! She just needs to understand the awesomeness that is Doctor Who, and then maybe once she watches that, I can get her to watch Merlin. I mean, she was already interested when I mentioned Anthony Stewart Head... Buffy is a staple in my household... OOH HE'S IN DOCTOR WHO TOO! Yessssssssssss!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy.... Sorrry for the rambling.
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait, I've been sick and blah blah blah. And distracted. I've been reading harry potter. Never read it before. Figured it was about time I did!!!

"Freya... Was she real?" Arthur asked randomly after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"What, jealous?" Merlin asked, grinning at the Prince.

"No- I just... I was curious as to when she... Happened." Arthur replied, doing nothing to hide his jealous tone. 

"She was the Bastet. The one the bounty hunter brought into Camelot..." He revealed, his head falling.

"You... Loved her?" Arthur pried further, taking into consideration his reaction to the question.

"I suppose in a way I did. She was one of my own, being chased and hunted. I felt it my place to help her, and then things sort of... Progressed." Merlin sounded hesitant to tell Arthur of his past relationship, if it could even be called that. A bond he'd formed while hiding a fugitive within the walls of Camelot. But still he cared greatly for her, she was the first person to see him for who he was and accept him whole heartedly. He knew in the end she cared about him too, or else she wouldn't have tried to leave so he wouldn't have to give up his life. And then she wouldn't have helped with Excalibur. 

"If you're the only one who knew about her... How did I come to learn of it in the Arthurian legends?" Arthur asked, pushing aside some tree branches and allowing Merlin to walk through unscathed. 

"I may have... Added her in." Merlin revealed, half smiling at Arthur, guiltily, "She played as big a role as me in some moments. Were it not for her showing me the way, I would have never thought to retrieve Excalibur from the lake of Avalon, and I would have never been able to defeat the immortal army." 

"So you're saying, she showed you the way?" Arthur asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, I got water from the lake of Avalon from the fisher king and the vile broke open in the cave and she was in it, and told me what I must do." Merlin said, Arthur nearly tripped over a tree root. 

"You what!?" Arthur shouted, his voice echoing through the trees, causing a few birds to flee from fright. 

"That's a story for another time." Merlin laughed, passing the prince and walking into a clearing. 

"Did you kiss me before or after she appeared to you?" Arthur asked suddenly, joining Merlin in the familiar field. Merlin smiled and shook his head at Arthur's stupidity. 

"Before." He said, "What, were you worried that I felt lonely after seeing her and sought out the first pair of lips I could find?" He asked, tight lipped, brows raised.

"No-I... I'm not sure what I thought, actually." Arthur's brows however were furrowed in thought as he huffed and looked up, he could not see the familiar sight of the towers of Camelot and his face twisted in even more confusion, "Where are the towers?" He asked, rushing across the field.

"Time has a way of knocking down buildings, Arthur!" Merlin shouted, breaking into a run after the sprinting former king. Arthur didn't stop running until they were mere meters away from the gates of Camelot. What used to be a massive and intimidating fortress was now a barely recognizable ruin. Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin who was coming to a stop beside the Prince. 

"Shall we proceed to the citadel?" Arthur asked, this time waiting for Merlin to answer.

"Yeah, let's... Only... Don't hold too much hope, it's been quite a long time." Merlin rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder and patted it for a moment. Arthur sighed and set off through the city. The presence of nature was visible all around them as grass, vines and moss had overtaken nearly everything in their path. What used to be houses had been split in half by tree growth and the marketplace was filled with bushes and a few nests that neither Merlin nor Arthur wanted to disturb. When finally they came to the courtyard, Arthur was relieved to see the steps were still somewhat in tact if a little covered by vines and moss. The entrance to the citadel was just as visible as it had always been. The birds flying in and out of it were a new addition, but he found hope in it. 

"Shall we?" Arthur asked, looking for solace by holding his hand out for Merlin to take; he took it gladly and allowed Arthur to lead him through the ruins. He led him through corridors and up stairs. They passed a crumbled dragon statue and shot strait down the hall to where Arthur's chambers were located. He stopped by the large splintered and faded wooden doors and rested his hand upon it.

"You'll get a splinter." Merlin joked and Arthur sighed, shooting him a look that made his smirk fade slightly, but not all the way. Arthur pushed open the door and walked into the room he used to know so well to find that it hadn't changed all that much. There was still a bed. Yes while it looked as though it hadn't been touched in a while, it wasn't thousands of years worth of dust and who knows what else. It had been well taken care of.

"Merlin..." Arthur said suddenly and looked back to where his former manservant was standing timidly in the doorway, "Did you come back here? After the city was abandoned?" 

"What makes you ask that?" Merlin stammered and Arthur knew immediately that he was hiding something. He turned completely and made a b-line for the sorcerer. 

"Is this where you were living... Before-" 

"Before you were reincarnated?" Merlin finished the question, Arthur nodded.

"Yeah." Merlin shrugged, "Seemed right, safe. Comfortable." He stepped around the once and future king and made his way over to the bed, sitting down, "It just sinks in all the right places." He turned and laid his head back against the pillow. A cloud of dust sprang up, causing Merlin to erupt into a fit of coughing and Arthur laughed, walking closer to him.

"You're an idiot." He said, holding out a hand to help Merlin up, who grabbed it and pulled Arthur down to him instead, enveloping him in the ever growing dust cloud.

"Yeah, but I'm  _your_ idiot." Merlin smiled up at Arthur who stroked a hand lazily down Merlin's cheek, his thumb ending up on his plump bottom lip. He moved down slowly and took that lip between his own, sucking lightly. As he pulled back he took in the stretch of Merlin's neck as he tried to follow Arthur's face back up and the gently part in his pouting lips as he lost contact.

"It's really been too long." Arthur smirked, lowering his head to kiss at the dip in his sorcerer's clavicle.

"It's been too long for  _you_? You just remembered who you were!" Merlin wiggled beneath Arthur, the light kisses on his neck making him squirm from the sensation they shot down his spine, "I remembered for a thousand years!" 

"Yes, I know." Arthur drawled, he was much too focussed on which spot he wanted to mark on Merlin's skin first. 

" _Arthur!_ " Merlin groaned as he felt teeth scrape against his flesh. But his body was responding in ways that betrayed his annoyed tone. His skin was prickling at every touch, his heart was beginning to race, his stomach doing somersaults, and somewhere down below he felt a tightness begin to grow. Arthur smiled against his skin as he was on top of Merlin and could feel the growing bulge himself. He'd somehow managed to shimmy himself between Merlin's legs, his own growing hardness creating a friction that made the sorcerer gasp, which in turn caused the former king to smile wider. 

"Don't tell me you don't want to, Merlin." Arthur said, dragging his hands down Merlin's sides and cupping him under his bottom, dragging them even agonizingly closer, yet with the layer of clothing between them it wasn't quite the connection Merlin wanted, "In my old bed, as it was so long ago." He bent down and bit his way down to Merlin's shirt, the v-neck gave a slight peek at his chest and Arthur nearly ripped it off before he felt himself being pushed back, off of his former manservant. He was almost hurt until he saw that Merlins reason for this was so that he could tear his own shirt over his head and then he reached forward, lifting the former King's off with ease.

"Seems I still know how to undress you." Merlin smirked and pulled Arthur back down on top of him, his legs coming up to wrap around the waist parallel to his and he ground up, the king moaned then, unable to control it as a burst of pure pleasure shot through him, "I need you." Merlin whispered then, his teeth biting down onto Arthur's ear the moment the words  left his mouth, leaving Arthur fumbling for the buckle of his belt. Merlin released him slightly so he could wiggle his way out of his jeans, his pants ridiculously tight around his erection. Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to help him out of his denim's as well, but it took a moment for the former king to realize this.

"Oh!" He shouted once he had. In their past lives it had always been Merlin who'd been stripped first, as he often did it himself while Arthur watched. The memory sent a shiver through Arthur and he reminded himself that it was a sight he'd like to see again, his former manservant removing his clothes for him and only him. 

"You alright?" Merlin asked, breaking Arthur out of his memories, "You seem to be shivering. Is it cold in here?" He looked around and his eyes found the hearth across the room, covered in cobwebs, "I could start a fire." 

"No, I'm alright." Arthur stopped him, turning his face back to meet his, "Just thinking of you." He said, smiling as he bent down to capture those lips he'd been imagining around him, taking him in and swallowing him whole. 

"What were you thinking about?" Merlin's voice was nearly a growl, the deep lust-filled tone was enough to make Arthur reach ecstasy just at the vibration he felt against his cheek. 

"Your lips." Arthur swallowed thickly, rearing his head back so he could look into Merlin's deep blue eyes, the blown pupils, hungry with want, just as they were in his dream. He knew what he'd been remembering, and realized it had been his favorite memories from his times with Merlin. 

"What were they doing?" Merlin asked, smiling slightly as he leaned in and kissed at the corner of Arthur's mouth, just barely touching his lips.

"They were doing all sorts of things." Arthur replied, his hairs standing up on end from the electricity that occurred each time Merlin's lips touched him. 

"Never mind that now." Merlin said suddenly, Arthur looked confused into the sorcerer's eyes and saw them glow yellow for a moment.

"What was that?" He asked and then felt that there was no longer any material between the two of their lower halves.

"I needed that out of the way." Merlin groaned, wriggling himself around so that Arthur was perfectly between his legs again, "I need you inside me, Arthur. I need to feel you again." Arthur wasted no time in sliding a hand down to Merlin's mouth and slipping his fingers in between those lips. Merlin ran his tongue along them, slicking them up enough so Arthur could take them and find the warm place he most wanted to be in. He slid one in, Merlin blanched for a moment having forgotten what it felt like, and then relaxed into the motion. After a few moments he slipped the second one in, brushing the spot that made Merlin jerk with pleasure, "Arthur, please." He begged, "I'm ready." Arthur, who'd been concentrating on moving his fingers to all the right spots all whilst biting marks onto his former manservants collar bone, leaned back, his eyes dark with want. 

Merlin smiled, and did something Arthur had never seen him do. He licked his hand, and it wasn't just a short lick, it was long, and tempting. He then reached down and slicked up Arthur's erection. The contact sent a shiver through the former king's body. He leaned forward, taking one of Merlin's legs and holding it up, the stretch was new but not unwelcome. And then he pushed forward. The initial pressure from it made Arthur stop and Merlin go rigid. Arthur leaned forward to kiss the sorcerer, the action pushing him in slowly but fully. Merlin moaned against Arthur's kiss, the pain mixed with the pleasure was enough to make him tremble, and tremble he did. His hands shook in the spot where he held onto Arthur and he dug his fingertips into the skin. He still wasn't moving, constriction around him was good enough for the moment, but Merlin soon wiggled, ready for Arthur to move. He didn't have to ask, Arthur understood and he leaned back again, and began heading for a steady rhythm. 

To say his new body was inexperienced was an understatement, after a few minutes he felt his climax creeping up his spine. His actions became quicker, slightly more spastic and he leaned down, as if he were going to whisper into Merlin's ear, "I can't-" He said, "So close." He managed to groan as Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Let go." Merlin said, kissing along Arthur's cheek and ear, "Come for me." He requested and Arthur obliged, his last and final thrusts were deep, hard and Merlin wasn't too far behind as he felt Arthur fill him. The former king collapsed shortly there after, his arms were shaking as he fell against Merlin, who wrapped his arms around him. Their breathing synchronized as they came down from their high. The slight tremor in Merlin's arms as he brushed a hand along Arthur's back was familiar and welcome. He smiled against the skin that he'd missed breathing in. His eyes shut for a moment and the world fell away.

When he woke up the room was dark, he wasn't sure how long they'd slept. Arthur, now flaccid and therefor no longer inside him, was still breathing deeply, he was slightly on top of him still, though he'd mostly rolled onto his side. 

"Arthur." Merlin said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Mmm." Was his reply, Merlin rubbed a hand along his back to coax him from his slumber.

"We have to go." He said, "We have to get back." 

"Yeah." Arthur replied, breathing in and rolling away, onto his back. He stretched and turned, looking at Merlin, or where he knew Merlin to be, it was too dark to see and the traces of moonlight pouring in through the window were not enough to illuminate Merlin's face, "What time is it?" 

"Don't know, late, we've got to go. There are people who will be looking for us, I suspect." Merlin stretched and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Arthur found him quickly and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Let's just stay here." He said, kissing the sorcerer's shoulder, trailing the light pecks along his back to his neck, Merlin shivered.

"We can't." He sighed, leaning back against his former king.

"Why not?" He asked, "We remember who we are, this was my room, let's just stay." 

"And starve?" Merlin said. 

"No. We'll get food." Arthur sighed.

"We can't. No one can know who we are. We'd be killed." 

"Why?" Arthur groaned, knowing Merlin was right, but he was just as stubborn as ever.

"You know why." Merlin turned and pressed his head against Arthur's, "Let's go. We'll be back again soon enough." He kissed Arthur lightly and stood the best he could, backing away. His eyes glowed and a fire was lit in the fireplace. The light allowed them to find their clothes, and they left, hurrying back to their normal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to improve my smutty stuff... But I find I can't really do the dirty stuff cause I'm just... Idk... Embarassed? Strange. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter!

She was floating, as if on a river; the motion made her stomach flip with every turn. The motion stopped and a flame erupted. She was being suffocated, her airway constricted, her eyes flew open and at once she knew she was under attack. Her hands fumbled to pry off the ones that were around her neck as she gasped for air. She was losing the battle for her life until suddenly she remembered who she was and the powers she possessed.

With a flash of yellow she threw off her attacker, trying her hardest to climb out of bed and head for the door, she had to get out, had to get away. She needed help. She'd never fought off anyone in her life and before she knew it, she was being pinned against a wall by an invisible force. So her attacker also possessed magic, perhaps it would help them figure out who it was once she'd gotten away. _If_ she got away, she felt her life draining from her with every second. 

She did the only thing she could do at that moment, she called out. "Help!" She struggled to get the words out, but they were apparently loud enough. The shadow that was passing outside her doorway stopped and called out to her.

"Morgana?" She heard, it was her brother.

"Arthur!" She replied, and her door flew open. At once the pressure was released and she fell to the ground, fighting to fill her lungs and struggling to stay awake.

"Are you alright?" Concerned blue eyes looked down into hers, but her vision was blurring, the light in her room flickered. The darkness crept in and before she knew it, she could see nothing but darkness. 

When she opened her eyes again, the sunlight was streaming in through her windows; her brother was sitting next to her, staring down at her, her hand in his. Her parents were standing at the foot of the bed, her father holding her mother against him, stroking her hair. The royal healer was standing next to them, explaining something. The sounds were muffled, as though something was covering her ears.

"You're awake." Arthur beamed down at her, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"Morgana!?" Her mother exclaimed, rushing to her side. Arthur stood, and spoke quietly with Gaius. 

"I'm fine." Morgana tried to say, though her dry throat made the words almost unbearable. 

"Here." Arthur said, coming over with a cup of water, the straw made it easier to drink. The liquid felt like heaven against her throat. 

"I said I'm fine." She repeated, "Though I'm not quite sure what happened."

"You were attacked." Her father said, his brow creased with anger, fists clenched, "If Arthur hadn't been passing by, I'm not sure what we would have found this morning." 

"Well he was, and I'm fine." Morgana said, narrowing her eyes at her father. Arthur looked from them to her, seeming to understand the look in her eye. 

"Perhaps we should let her rest some more. Save the inquiries for later." They nodded and vacated the room, Arthur lingered for a moment.

"Thank you." Morgana sighed, sitting up some more in bed, taking a larger drink.

"They won't leave you alone forever. You're going to have to try and remember what happened last night." Arthur said, the softness in his voice gave way to something else, something she didn't recognize. In fact, the way he was looking at her was all wrong, it was different. The look in his eye was different from the concerned one she'd woken up to.

"I remember what happened. I awoke to being choked and then tried to crawl away and was flung against the wall. Whoever it was had magic, so we're looking for someone of pure blood." She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, breathing in deep, trying to regain control of her emotions. Her magic was burning at the surface, threatening to break free.

"Calm down." Arthur said, once again at her side. When she opened her eyes he seemed to have regained some concern for her, though it was not all there.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, looking up at her brother, her own brow creased with worry, "Where were you last night? Why did you get home so late?" 

"I was out-- with Merlin." He said, his eyes darted to the walls and Morgana's heart lurched. She breathed in, understanding dawning on her.

"Oh." She breathed, her head tilting, " _Oh..._ Arthur!" She wasn't sure how to feel about her brothers extracurricular activities. 

"Don't." He said, standing, "I know how you feel about him, and-- Well don't." 

"What do you mean,  _you know how I feel about him_?" She asked defensively.

"Well he told me you questioned him." She bit at her lip, staring up at her brother worriedly. He was demanding to know why without actually asking the question.

"It- It was Balinor's idea!" She said, Arthur scoffed, "Really, I don't have a problem with him! I think he's lovely."

"It being Balinor's idea doesn't make it any better. And come off it! Really! You think he's  _lovely!?"_ Arthur laughed aloud to himself, "Really?" He became serious and crossed his arms over his chest, as if Morgana approving of Merlin was all he needed in life.

"Well, yes. He's cute and nice... And interesting." Morgana smiled at Arthur, "I think you've chosen well." 

"Chosen well? Chosen what well? I've done nothing of the sort." Arthur turned to leave.

"Right. I won't tell! Don't worry!" Morgana shouted after him. Arthur waved her off before closing the door behind him and she turned, her smile fading slightly as her thoughts turned back to the previous night. She couldn't be certain, but the magic that attacked her felt like Balinor's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Morgana and Arthur's relationship when they're still on good terms, so I want to bring that out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little chapter just for fun! Well not fun, it's story progression.

A flower grew in the midst of dirt, it was bright yellow and stood out amongst the brown landscape. It twisted up until it stopped a few inches from the ground. The wind blew through his hair, making him blink, his focus becoming slightly off and the flower began to shake. He heard feet crunching through the dirt and the flower withered away, all focus being redirected towards the new arrival. 

"Arthur." Merlin said, beaming at the tall blonde walking toward him. 

"Merlin." Arthur warned, peeking around the young man at the now dead flower, "You should be more careful, you never know who will see you." 

"Ah, no one comes out here." He looked around, they were in the middle of the forest just outside of town. He was sitting against a tree along the footpath, Arthur was still staring at him, disapprovingly. 

"Still." Arthur sighed, walking to him and plopping down next to him. He nudged Merlin with his shoulder, Merlin nudged back. 

"I heard what happened." Merlin said, "The whole school has heard. Bloody buggers, nothing stays secret." 

"Yeah." His replied shortly, staring down at his hands. 

"Is Morgana alright?" Merlin asked, his lips hesitated slightly on the name, the left a bad taste in his mouth.

"She's fine." He sighed, "I don't think she's... Well I don't think she remembers." 

"No?" Merlin refocussed on the flower, which sprang back to life and began to grow taller, "Why?" 

"She thinks you're lovely." Arthur said, turning to look at Merlin who's brows raised in sudden surprise.

"She what?" He half laughed, looking back at Arthur.

"She said that you're lovely, and that she's happy for me and-" 

"And what?" Merlin asked, noting the hesitant tone in his former King's voice. 

"She wants to double date. Us and her and Balinor." Arthur winced as he waited for Merlin's reply. But after a few silent moments he received none and fixed his gaze on his former manservant. Merlin was staring at the flower which was now over a foot tall, his eyes narrowed, his jaw tight, "You alright?" 

"Huh?" Merlin snapped out of his trance, and immediately picked the flower before it could shrink or die, "Yeah, I'm fine... It's just... Well I'd rather not spend a whole night having to call someone by my fathers' name. Y'know?" He looked at Arthur who was nodding, his lips tight with concentration. He handed the flower to Arthur, who accepted it with confusion. 

"What's this for?" He asked, holding up the yellow flower, giving it a close inspection. 

"A token." Merlin shrugged, hopping quickly to his feet. He held out a hand and pulled Arthur to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked skeptically. 

"To a more resolute part of the forest." Merlin answered with a hint that it should have been obvious.

"Why?" Arthur asked, still allowing himself to be led through the trees.

"I'm going to teach you how to use magic." Merlin turned back to Arthur, the look on his face so resolute that Arthur couldn't begin to argue, though he had a valid question.

"But- I don't  _have_ magic." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, you weren't born with it, as I was, as Morgana was... But it can be taught. It's always been able to be taught. And I'm going to teach you." 

"Lead the way, Gandalf." Merlin furrowed his brow for a moment and then continued to lead Arthur through the forest. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Morgana rushed through the halls of the school, searching for Balinor. The looks she was receiving from her fellow school mates told her that the secret was out, they knew she'd been attacked. The marks around her neck told them that the rumors were true and were enough to spark new rumors for the ones that hadn't yet heard. She continued to push through the hoards anyway, desperate to find him. 

Balinor was sitting outside of the gym, staring at the latest illusion when she found him. He turned to her, concern in his eyes.

"I've been wondering when I'd see you. How are you, are you alright? I've been worried." He motioned for her to join him, she didn't accept his offer.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, her arms crossed. He stared up at her in confusion.

"Home?" He said, his head tilted slightly, "Why?" 

"Because I was attacked, and I recognized the magic that did it." She said, her foot bouncing, "It felt a lot like yours." 

"Like mine?" He asked, and then he burst out laughing, "Morgana! How could you think I'd attack you! In your own home no less? I  _love_ you. I'd never attack you! What would make you think such a ludicrous thing?" His affront to the accusation helped settle her mind slightly, she sat down in the chair next to his. 

"I'm sorry." She said, resting her elbows on her knees and dropping her head into her hands, "I'm just so confused." 

"Why, love?" He asked, running a hand down her back, "Talk to me." 

"I just- I've never felt so close to death before. And then Arthur tells me he's seeing Merlin, and it's just... It's all so much at once." She scrubbed her hands down her face and turned to Balinor, her green eyes seeking forgiveness in his brown ones. He smirked slightly and pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. 

"I understand, it's a lot to deal with. Would doing a spell together help? That way you  _know_ that it wasn't me last night?" His hand cupped her face and she pushed into the touch, her eyes shutting for a moment.

"No, it's alright. I understand that I was being silly." She sighed and opened her eyes, moving to stand. His hand latched onto hers and stopped her walking away. 

"You said that Arthur is seeing Merlin?" He asked, "Romantically?" 

"I think so." She shrugged, "It seems right. I think they fit well together." She smiled. 

"Like two sides of the same coin." Balinor said and Morgana beamed, nodding.

"Yeah, just like that." She continued to smile as she walked away, she didn't see the grimace and deadly stare Balinor gave her as she walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weewoooo weeewoooo weeeeeeewwoooooooo weewooweewoooweewoo! (Patrick Star telling you that danger is near)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated my Mac to yosemite... And I don't like the new scrolling thing... I keep trying to scroll down and it goes up! WHY!!! Also, I can no longer use three fingers to go back on my browser... SO DUMB! That's all... 
> 
> We now return to your regularly scheduled Merthur programming.

"He's been avoiding me." Morgana said to her brother and Merlin as they sat in the sun on the back porch of their house one afternoon. Morgana's eyes were closed as she tilted her face towards the sun. When she opened them, she saw Merlin's blue eyes staring at her, they seemed to be evaluating her as she'd once done to him, "You alright, Merlin?" She asked, brow slightly furrowed but a smile on her face non-the-less.

"Hmm? Yeah, fine. I'm- fine." He smiled a bit to wide and shrugged, "So, you were saying _Balinor_  is avoiding you?" He clenched jaw slightly as he said the name, but Morgana thought nothing of it. 

"Yes." She sighed, "Ever since I accused him of attacking me... He just hasn't been the same. Hasn't wanted to come over, hasn't wanted to spend any time at all with me. It's as though he wants to break up..." She gasped, turning to Arthur, panic stricken, "You don't think he wants to break up with me, do you?" She pouted slightly, huffing as she laid down, covering her eyes with her hands, groaning.

"Morgana-" Arthur winced and he looked at Merlin who's mouth twisted slightly, and he shook his head. Having a silent conversation by the looks of it, they both looked down at Arthur's sister, who was mumbling about her relationship to no one in particular, "Are you quite done talking to yourself?" He lifted a hand from over her eyes and she peered at him. 

"I just don't understand. He's always been there, always. Since we were children, it seems that Balinor has always taken an interest in me. I've never had to sit and ponder whether he loves me or not, because I always knew he did. But now- well I'm not so sure anymore. He's been more distant in the past two weeks than he has in the past ten years. I wonder what's gotten into him." 

"Well, perhaps he just needs some space." Arthur suggested, Morgana scoffed at the thought, as though it was ludicrous for him to possibly want time away from  _her, "_ Alright, or not. Merlin, do you have any ideas?" 

"Why would I have any ideas?" Merlin muttered and Arthur punched his arm, raising his brows as though telling him it was his job to know. Merlin raised his back, as if he were saying,  _not anymore_. 

"Right, Merlin has absolutely no experience when it comes to other peoples feelings." It was Merlin's turn to hit Arthur, though his was more of a slap on the arm, rather than a punch.

"Don't be mean, Arthur. He understands your feelings, doesn't he?" Morgana laughed slightly, sitting up and watching the exchange between the two boys. Arthur succeeded in stopping another hit and instead used the arm as a way of pulling Merlin closer to him. She cleared her throat before their lips met and they looked at her, slight guilt on their faces.

"Sorry." Merlin said, scooting away a few centimeters. 

"Don't be." She shrugged, "I think it's great. I always wondered when Arthur would get a significant other. I just wish I could be more happy for you two. If mine hadn't become a completely new person in the last couple weeks, we could all be out to dinner right now." She sighed deeply and then stood, brushing off her skirt. 

"You don't have to leave." Arthur said, standing as well.

"I'm getting burnt." She smiled, cupping his face for a brief moment before her eyes flicked down to Merlin, she leaned in and whispered, "Go do something fun. Sitting around here all the time won't do anything but make the two of you sick of one another." She winked and turned, walking quickly into the house. Arthur stretched before he sat back down next to Merlin, wasting no time in moving in, placing kisses along the other boy's neck. Merlin laughed and flinched away, the tingling sensation too much to give into while they were somewhere they could be seen. 

"Arthur, stop." He laughed, trying to move away, but Arthur grabbed him and pulled him impossibly closer until he was nearly in his lap, "Someone could see!" 

"So." Arthur said, stopped, his eyes locked onto Merlin's, "In case you'd forgotten, I'm no longer King, nor are you my manservant.  _And_ it's a different day and age, no one cares." Arthur kissed him softly, tugging lightly at his bottom lip before pulling away. Merlin's tongue darted out to taste the lingering flavor of the Pendragon. 

"I suppose you're right." Merlin breathed, smiling slightly, though it did not reach his eyes. 

"What?" Arthur asked, though his tone was slightly exasperated.

"Well, it's just... Morgana said that Balinor has turned into a completely different person..." His mouth was twisted in thought and Arthur tried to see where he was going.

"Yes, and you think he's who?" Merlin raised his brows in surprise, as if it should be obvious.

"He  _is_ Balinor. The real one, well the one- He's my father reincarnated." Merlin looked hopeful, but Arthur was skeptical, he shook his head.

"I don't know, Merlin..." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he thought it through.

"Why not?" Merlin said, "It's entirely possible! We came back!" 

"Yes, but we had a destiny, or whatever. You said so. But your father... I mean why not everyone else then? Why isn't Morgana evil, and my father an arse... Even more than he already is... And why isn't Gaius actually Gaius... There's a lot of strange anomalies, I'll give you that. Everyone does in fact look the part... And for all we know that's how Balinor looked when he was younger but-" 

"But what? You've just given a pretty good argument for why it's possible." Merlin snapped, not liking where the conversation was heading. 

"He exhibits no signs or remembering, nor does anyone else. I mean, not even Gwen, who was given the same name as well and-" Merlin groaned, "What?" 

"Of course, Gwen. I should have known." He shook his head and stood, "I think I'll go home now." Arthur stood up and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. 

"Will you get over that?" Merlin scoffed as Arthur pleaded, "You know I had to, it was for the good of the kingdom." 

"Marrying  _her_ was for the good of the kingdom?" Merlin laughed, "You loved her-"

"And so I did. You loved Freya." Arthur rebutted, Merlin flinched, as if he'd been hurt physically by Arthur's words. 

"I did. But that was before I'd accepted my feelings for you... And I didn't marry her." His words were quiet and he kicked at the ground beneath his feet, refusing to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Only because you didn't get the chance." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them, the grimace that formed on Merlin's face told him as much. 

"No." He replied, as he raised his head Arthur saw there were tears in his eyes, "Because she died before I really got to know her, just like my father. You were the only person I knew wholly and completely, and you died too. Years, Arthur, I spent  _years_  by myself. The amount of reflection I did in that time- well let's just say I've been able to think a lot of things through. And Gwen wasn't your only choice. She was just the easier one."

"Merlin! I-" Arthur began to defend himself but Merlin turned away and hurried into the house just as Morgana was coming back outside, a smile on her face.

"I thought we'd order in, I'm fancying the idea of pizza." Her smile faltered slightly as she saw Arthur's befuddled appearance and realized Merlin hadn't just been hurrying inside, he'd been hurrying away from her brother, "Arthur? You alright? You two have a row?" 

"We..." Arthur groaned as he plopped back down onto the concrete beneath him. Morgana floated down next to him, a light smile gracing her features and she grabbed his hand, running her other hand over top of it to try and calm him. 

"What happened?" She asked, Arthur just sighed from behind his free hand, which was pressed against his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Arthur caught his breath as his sister ran a hand lightly over the palm of his own.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly, Morgana jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

"Of course, Arthur." She grinned as he looked at her again, "You can tell me anything." 

 

\------

 

Merlin drove away from Arthur's house as quickly as he could and kept driving into town when he realized how hungry he was. He realized brooding could wait until after he'd had a bit to eat and parked in front of Forest of Ascetir and quickly hurried inside. It was a weeknight, so it wasn't too busy and he decided to get something to go. As he waited for his order to be ready, the door opened and another customer walked in. Caught up in his own thoughts, Merlin didn't turn to see who it was. 

"Merlin?" A voice said, deep and unknown to the sorcerer, though he had a good feeling of who it could be. He turned to see the tall gruff figure of Balinor standing behind him, hands in his jacket pockets, eyes inquisitive. 

"Uh, Balinor. Hello." He smiled a bit forcefully and stepped aside, "I've already ordered, you can go." But Balinor didn't step forward, he stood in place, still staring at Merlin, his eyes narrowed slightly. 

"I didn't come here for- I saw you through the window- I've been wanting to talk to you, see..." He stammered a bit, as though he was nervous to speak to Merlin. It made his heart race slightly, the nervousness could mean that Balinor was indeed who he thought he was and that he wanted to know if Merlin remembered as well. Though he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, this possibility made him infinitely more happy. 

"What about?" He asked, Balinor looked around and then looked to the booth nearest them.

"Can we sit?" Merlin nodded and followed him, sitting across from him, wringing his hands together on the table top, refusing to meet Balinor's eyes as he started speaking, "I just- Well I wanted to ask you something, and it might sound strange, and you might think I'm crazy." He laughed slightly, and shifted in his seat slightly.

"Ask away, I promise I won't run away screaming. Unless you tell me you want to kill me." Merlin rambled and then realized he should probably stop talking. 

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you've... Remembered anything, recently? Anything that might seem strange or disorienting?" Balinor's bushy eyebrows were knitted together and his brown eyes stared at Merlin searching, it would seem. 

"I-" Merlin started, but a bell dinged and a man called out his name. He didn't move, he just turned his head slightly to see the box sitting atop a counter. He turned back to Balinor, and breathed deeply, unsure how to reply. His name was called again and Balinor's eyes shifted to the box and then back to him, he smiled slightly.

"I think they're calling you, Merlin." He said and Merlin hurried to his feet, knocking his knee into the table as he stood. He hissed in pain and rubbed at it.

"Yes, they are... I-I've got to go." He rushed to the counter and grabbed the box, not sparing Balinor another glance as he hurried from the restaurant. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a second job, so I've been working A LOT! But I'll try to update as much as I possibly can! 
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback. It means a lot!! [=

Merlin didn't attend class for the next few days; it left Arthur feeling alone, more alone than he'd felt his entire new existence. Having Merlin and then not having him was like a sword through the chest, and Arthur knew exactly how one of those felt. It was as though it hadn't really happen, that Merlin hadn't come to his school, that they hadn't visited the crystal cave, hadn't remembered. But he did, the former King knew that, he could still feel the press of Merlin's lips against his. He licked his lips absentmindedly, and somehow was only beginning to realize that worry was settling in his chest. 

He shook his leg impatiently, watching the clock on the wall, the sooner he left class, the sooner he would be able to go find Merlin. The thought that something could have happened to him and the last conversation they'd had ended with a fight plagued his mind. Finally the bell rang and he was the first to stand, he gathered his things in a hurry and rushed from the room. Morgana was walking down the hall toward him and as he pushed by her, she caught his arm.

"Arthur? Something the matter?" She asked, her brow furrowing as he tried to pull out of her grasp.

"I- There's somewhere I need to be." He hissed back, looking around at the passers-by, hoping they weren't listening. 

"Where's Merlin?" She looked around for the boy who had been attached at the hip with Arthur the past few weeks. 

"He's... not well." Arthur lied, Morgana saw right through it.

"You've not made up from your row?" A slight smile played on her lips, but it quickly went away when she noticed Arthur was not smiling, she straightened up, "I was just looking for Balinor, myself... Perhaps we could look together?" 

"He's not  _here_ , Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"Neither is Balinor." Her brows raised, "Let's go." She then led him out of the school and to their vehicle. Arthur climbed in and Morgana got behind the wheel, heading out to find their significant other's.

\-------------------------------------

Merlin watched as the smoke changed and morphed before his eyes; thousands of years ago he was hunted for doing the exact same thing he was now doing, and he smiled slightly at the thought. To be in a world where magic was not only legal, it meant nobility, was a major change. He'd watched the world he was in grow and aided in any way he could. He'd left for some time, travelled the world, but he came back to Ealdor, and finally without even meaning to, to Arthur. He knew that wherever Arthur was, he was home. Though the thought of Arthur at the moment made him so angry the smoke before him turned into fire; but Arthur was still his center, his heart, his everything. He scoffed at himself for still thinking that.

Arthur had made it clear a long time ago that Merlin was not the center of his world. Yes, he'd said he loved him. Yes, he made it a point to kiss Merlin at least once a day. But he still married Guinevere, claiming it was because he would one day need heirs. But when Arthur didn't know Merlin was around and he was alone with Gwen, he could tell that Arthur really did love her. The pain of it never really went away, not in all the years he'd lived as an old man, and it was still very much present.  

The smoke before him changed suddenly into a dragon whose wings flared out and it mimicked flying, Merlin tilted his head, confused; he hadn't changed it.  He turned quickly, to find the source of the change and saw Balinor standing in the doorway, smiling. 

"I knew it." He said as he stepped out onto the back porch, "I knew you had magic." 

"Y-you did?" Merlin asked, standing quickly so he could flee if needed, though the smile on Balinor's face was not wicked. 

"Of course. I could feel it the moment I met you." He walked up and stood next to Merlin, stretching slightly before sitting on the porch. Merlin looked down at him, still confused as to why he'd just shown up at his house, on his back porch.

"I'm sorry..." Merlin said, not sitting, "But who are you, really?" 

"What?" Balinor looked up, his face slightly scrunched.

"You heard me, who are you, or rather who _were_ you, I suppose." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and awaited Balinor's reply.

"I'm Balinor..." He said, "You knew that, though." 

"Yes, I know who you  _are-_ " Merlin said, but Balinor cut him off.

"No, Merlin. I am Balinor, yes, but it's also who I was. If I'm following you correctly, if you remember your past." He stood and stared at Merlin, his eyes full of wonder, "I'm your father." Merlin's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times, all sounds being drowned out by the phrase Balinor just said, it repeated in his mind over and over again until he understood every syllable.

"You remember?" Merlin asked, his slack jaw turning into a slight smile.

"Of course." He smirked, looking down at the wood beneath their feet, "You and Arthur came to find me to defeat the great dragon and, well I died along the way. But I was able to meet you first." He looked back up, his eyes slightly wet with tears as he smiled and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, squeezing it gently before letting go. 

"I never thought- not in a million years- It's really you? You're really here?" Merlin was brandishing tears of his own as he stared across at the reincarnation of his father. Balinor simply nodded before Merlin pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Merlin?" A voice asked, Merlin stepped back from his father to find Arthur and Morgana now standing where Balinor stood moments before, their faces both the epitome of confusion.

"Balinor?" Morgana asked, looking from her boyfriend to Arthur's.

"Arthur, it's fantastic, you'll never guess." Merlin's smiled at his other half, the anger he'd been feeling for the past few days completely gone now that he had his father back, nothing could ruin the moment, "He's Balinor." 

"Yes, Merlin, we knew that." Arthur said, his voice sounding unimpressed. 

"No, no, you don't understand. he is  _Balinor_. Dragonlord Balinor." Arthur stared at the two men before him, his jaw slightly dropped as he tried to comprehend what Merlin had just said, after a few moments of letting bugs fly into his mouth he finally breathed in and stood tall, placing a slight smile on his face, he turned to his sister.

"Morgana, why don't you go inside and find us something to have for dinner. I'm sure with your powers you could whip it up in no time." He patted her on the shoulder and she turned reluctantly, still looking back every few seconds before she disappeared into the house.

"You're having dinner here?" Merlin asked, suddenly confused.

" _We_ are, yes. To celebrate!" Arthur smiled, though he hoped Merlin couldn't see it was fake. 

"Alright!" Merlin beamed, smiling from Arthur to Balinor, he seemed to pay no attention to the fact that they were staring one another down, their eyes distrusting, "Come on then." Merlin said, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him inside, Arthur looked back in time to see Balinor smirk and wink at him. 

They sat down to an interesting looking meal, made by Morgana, she sat at the head of the table, smiling down at her handy work, "I actually mashed the potatoes by hand, it was so fun, not using magic for it." She giggled to herself, picking through her food. Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled wryly before beginning to eat his own meal. Arthur toyed with the utensils on the table, staring across at Balinor, who was eating and holding onto Morgana's hand lovingly.

"So..." Arthur began, interrupting everyone's quiet eating, " _Balinor_... Read anything interesting lately?" Balinor raised his brows at the question, and smiled slightly, looking affronted he glanced at Merlin.

"I, uh... I'm not sure what you mean, Arthur." He replied, "I mean, yes I've read a few books in my time, nothing much. Just what we're allowed to have." 

"So, spent a lot of time brushing up on your history then? Think you know a thing or two about your namesake?" Arthur's accusatory tone made Morgana and Merlin stop eating and glance at one another. 

"You know the answer to that question, boy." Balinor said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Of course." Arthur laughed, looking at Merlin, who's face was devoid of humor, Arthur cleared his throat and began picking at his peas, "I was just wondering if you'd commanded any dragons lately is all." Balinor sighed, Morgana silently asked 'huh' and Merlin stood up. 

"Enough, with me." He said, walking into the other room, Arthur stood, resting his napkin on the table and smiling politely at the two still sitting.

"Excuse me." He said, following Merlin into the other room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin spat as soon as Arthur had closed the door behind him. They were in Gaius' study, the shelves were lined with old books and strange jars. 

"Having a conversation." Arthur replied innocently, "I thought you wanted us to catch up? I'm not allowed to ask him questions, make sure he is who he says he is?" Merlin shifted, tightening his arms where they laid across his chest.

"No, no you're not." Merlin answered, Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I just... I just want you to be happy for me, to be happy that I've found my father again. That maybe I'll actually have the chance to get to know him this time." Merlin sighed, defeated, and ran his hands through his hair; Arthur felt instantly horrible and wished he could take it all back. 

"I'm sorry." Arthur said softly, reaching out to run his hands across Merlin's tense shoulders, he squeezed as he reached his upper arms, "I'll try to be nicer." 

"Please try." Merlin begged, stepping closer to Arthur, his hands reaching out to grab the front of Arthur's shirt, "Please." Arthur leaned forward and rested his forehead against Merlin's, his eyes closed. 

"Promise." He said softly before a knock on the door interrupted their moment. 

"Yes?" Merlin called out, the door opened softly and Morgana entered, smiling slightly.

"Hey..." She said, "You two all right?" 

"We're fine." Merlin smiled, grabbing ahold of Arthur's hand, "Let's get back to the table." 

"Okay then." Morgana beamed and lead the way, "Oh, get Balinor to tell you the story about Aithusa, and how she was the reason Morgana won." 

"What?" Merlin asked as they reached the dining room, Balinor's fists clenched around his silverware as he set them down. Very slowly he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before standing.

"Yeah, he said that Aithusa's mere existence allowed Morgana to have the upper hand... Said that they were meant to find one another, and it was with her help that Morgana forged the sword that killed Arthur." Her tone was light, she was just relaying the story but Arthur felt Merlin squeeze his hand as Balinor shifted before them, moving forward.

"Good job, dear." Balinor said, "You really blew it." 

"I'm sorry?" Morgana asked, her smile faltering. She thought Balinor was about to reach out to her but instead, he grasped at Merlin's shoulders and yanked him away from Arthur, his arm clenching around Merlin's throat as he narrowed his eyes at the two Pendragon's, "Balinor, what are you doing!?" 

"Taking Merlin here captive." He said, Merlin furrowed his brow and tried to turn his head, "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Aithusa, Balinor didn't know about her, did he?" Merlin shook his head, Arthur took a step forward, reaching instinctively for his sword, but there was nothing there, just an empty belt loop. 

"No he didn't." Arthur said, "He died before that happened." 

"Yes, well, I suppose it's my own fault, I just can't resist the urge to brag." 

"Father?" Merlin asked, though he knew that he'd been lied to. Balinor laughed, and it was obscene, evil.

"You know who I am, Merlin, just say it. I'm not your poor dear dead daddy, no, who am I?" Balinor hissed in his ear and Merlin shivered. 

"Morgana?" Morgana answered, everyone looked to her, her eyes were wide in panic, and her power was beginning to spark around her hands. 

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Balinor smirked, Arthur tilted his head and looked to Morgana and then looked back at where Balinor was still holding Merlin around his neck. 

"You've been out of the country." Arthur stated, Balinor nodded. 

"Seen things, read things that you would not believe." 

"Like what?" Merlin rasped, fighting for air beneath Balinor's crushing grasp, "Not just Harry Potter, I'm assuming." Balinor laughed, a bit lighter this time.

"Well, there is one brilliant idea I got from that wildly inaccurate and frankly insulting book series about people with magic..." Balinor said, waving to Morgana and Arthur, "Disapparating." He and Merlin then vanished with cloud of smoke. Arthur lurched forward, trying to grasp onto something so he would be taken too, but he was too late, they'd already gone.

"No!!!" Arthur shouted, kicking over a chair that was pushed out from the table. Morgana jumped at the sudden outburst but recovered by smoothing a hand through her hair.

"Care to explain, Arthur?" She asked, a hand holding her stomach as she tried to regain her composure, "Care to tell me why my boyfriend just said he was Morgana and took your boyfriend hostage? And he  _disapparated_!? No one can do that! Believe me, I've tried!" 

"I care less about the stolen magic trick and more about the fact that Morgana reincarnated just kidnapped Merlin reincarnated!" He moved to kick something again but Morgana jumped in front of him, her hands outstretched.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her face unamused. Arthur made a hand motion and groaned slightly, his hand coming to rest on his hip as he allowed his head to drop, accepting his momentary defeat. Morgana stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly, "Arthur, you're my brother and I love you... But you'd better tell me what the hell is going on, right now, or so help me I will turn you into a ferret." He looked up at her and smirked, pulling on her hand until they were walking into the living room where he sat on the couch, telling her a story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, thought it'd be funny to reference Harry Potter, cause I just finished reading the series.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgana stared at her brother, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape and she tried to wrap her head around what he'd just told her. Her mind was, for lack of a better word, blown.

"So... He's actually me?" Morgana asked, her brow furrowed, her head tilted.

"No." Arthur said, "Well, yes... But no. You're just Morgana Pendragon's likeness reincarnated... Balinor has her memories, her thoughts. For all intents and purposes, he  _is_  Morgana. He just happens to be a man." 

"So he's... Not going to try to take over my body or anything?" She asked, the fear suddenly striking her heart. 

"I haven't really thought of it... But he might, yeah." Arthur sucked in a deep breath, the thought just hitting him, he hadn't really considered that maybe that's what Balinor's purpose was in getting close to Morgana, to take over body, to become her, "I wouldn't put it past him. If he's really Morgana, then he would definitely want to get back into his reincarnated form." 

"How would we prevent that?" Morgana asked, clutching her hand to her chest as if protecting her heart would protect against anyone entering her body. 

"I have no idea... I'm not the magically inclined one in this family." He sighed and stared at his sister, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Normally, Merlin would be by my side, and he'd have some advice that he would claim was from Gaius... Though now I realize it was probably always from him." He scrubbed his hands over his face and rubbed at his eyes, "I can't lose him, not now. We only just remembered, only just got each other back." His voice was muffled slightly from where his hands were covering his face, Morgana reached across and grabbed one of them, forcing him to look at her.

"You won't lose him." She assured him, though it did nothing to assuage his fears.

"Where would he have taken him?" Arthur asked, but as soon as he'd spoken the words, he knew exactly where they would be. 

"I'm not sure, maybe we could call-" She stopped talking when she saw his eyes light up, "Arthur? You thought of a place?" 

"I know exactly where they'll be. If he really is Morgana." He stood up quickly, and rushed out of the room, Morgana was right behind him. He was tugging on his jacket, and she did the same, "No." He said, turning to her, "You can't come with me, maybe this is what he wants! To get you alone where he can perform a spell." 

"If he wanted to get me alone, he could have just invited me out for a stroll, we're dating." Morgana reminded him, Arthur nodded and laughed slightly, feeling mildly awkward, "I think this is more about revenge."

"Revenge?" Arthur exclaimed, opening the door and allowing Morgana to exit first, "Morgana won! She won! I died and Merlin went into exile, what could she possibly want revenge for?" 

"Finding each other again? Remembering your love?" Morgana's voice was soft and kind, she smiled sadly at Arthur who hopped into the drivers seat without another word, they drove off.

\----------------------------------------------

Merlin was tied to a stone pillar in the middle of what would have been the throne room if it wasn't in such ruin. Amazingly enough Balinor was able to move the ruble out of the way and reform the large throne that Arthur used to sit on. He fumed as he watched him dust off the seat and sit down, a smug look on his face, he threw one leg over the side and then rested back against the chair and looked at Merlin. 

"Shouldn't be too long now before your knight in shining armor comes to your rescue. Then I'll get to kill him. Again!" He laughed spitefully. 

"Why did you lie to me?" Merlin asked, "Why did you tell me you were my father?" 

"Because, Emrys, it was fun to see you so happy knowing that I would be able to crush you." He rested his head on his hand and gazed across the room at Merlin, "As you once did to me." Merlin's eyes widened as he took in what Balinor had just said, perhaps Morgana was wrong about who Balinor was, perhaps he wasn't the reincarnation of the Pendragon at all, what if he was someone else, someone who also hated Merlin and Arthur with a fiery passion, someone who'd been wronged by both parties. 

"I helped you. I saved you. If it weren't for me, you'd have been dead long before you were ever able to grow into your powers." Merlin's eyes sparked with his magic, Balinor frowned. 

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually." He sat up straight and cracked his knuckles as though he was preparing for a big bout of magic. He stood from the throne and began to stalk towards Merlin, an evil gleam in his eye, then the doors flew open and Arthur and Morgana ran in.

"Get away from him!" Arthur brandished a sword, it was rusted but still sharp, Balinor laughed.

"Where did you get that hunk of metal?" His glare fixed on Arthur, not taking Morgana into account. 

"The armory!" Arthur replied, as though it should have been obvious, "Now I said get away from him....  _Morgana_."  Balinor laughed again, and Arthur furrowed his brow, hoping he'd gotten it right, that it really was Morgana and not just a twisted reincarnation of Balinor; that would really mess with Merlin. 

"I'm not Morgana, you fool." Balinor said, and looked to Merlin, "You might want to catch him up." He snorted and turned, just in time for Morgana to throw a fireball his way; he waved it off with ease, sending Morgana flying back against the wall. 

"No!" Arthur shouted, running to his sister's side, "If you're not Morgana, who are you!" 

"He's Mordred." Merlin growled, "And he's got me in iron's, Arthur, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." 

"No problem, I can take him, I've done it once before." Arthur stood in front of the captured Merlin and held his sword at the ready, prepared to fight. 

"But I don't have a sword." Mordred said, "It would just be rude." He waved his hand and with a flash of his eyes, the sword flew away, leaving Arthur weaponless and alone. Morgana was finally released from the hold he had on her and she fell to the ground, a hand rubbing at her neck. Arthur looked at her, prepared to go help her up, but Mordred shook his head, "Plus, you don't have Excalibur, you're just going to have to face it,  _Sire_ , you're going to die by my hand, again." 

"And you will die by mine,  _again._ " Arthur didn't miss a beat, he ran forward and launched himself at Mordred, who wasn't expecting a physical attack; in all the years he'd known the Pendragon's, he'd never once been told of Arthur's inability to do magic, so he was gearing himself up for a magical attack. But the fist that connected with his face knocked him over and as he got up from the ground, "Not using magic, Pendragon? Do you refuse? Or are the rumors true?" He laughed and Arthur hit him again, though this time, he was ready; he ducked the attack and sent a blow toward Arthur, the hit narrowly missing, but grazed his jaw. Before Arthur could lunge for him again, he'd gathered his wits and was able to throw him back with his magic. Though Morgana had decided to join the fight and threw Mordred back against the throne, he hit it sideways and rolled off of it onto the ground, rolling down the few steps that lead to it. 

"Ouch, dear, that actually kind of hurt." He smirked and got up, heading for Morgana when an invisible force hit him and knocked him down. He looked from Morgana to Merlin, expecting to see their eyes glowing, but when he looked to Arthur, he found a concentrated look on his face and he caught the tale end of a yellow glow in the blue eyes of the former King. Arthur rushed towards him, in his stunned state, he was unable to move. The sword that had been knocked aside found its way back into Arthur's grasp and he lunged forward, plunging the blade into Mordred's gut, "I don't need Excalibur to kill you, never did." He said, pulling the blade out. Mordred gasped as he felt the pain seep through him; he looked to Morgana, who was watching the scene before her with tears in her eyes, and he fell onto the cold hard ground. 

Arthur tossed the sword aside and walked to Merlin, his eyes flashed and the cuffs fell from Merlin's wrists; the former manservant stepped away from the pillar and stared at Arthur with wide eyes, a mix of astonishment and pride was on his face and before Arthur could say anything, he'd rushed forward, nearly crushing him from the force of his hug. He pulled Arthur's face to his and began kissing him, unsure if he would ever be able to stop. 

"When did you learn magic?" Morgana asked, interrupting their moment. She walked up to them, holding onto her shoulder, making a face as she rolled it back.

"Merlin taught me." Arthur smiled, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"I taught you simple stuff, like floating a quill... Where on earth did you learn how to do any of that?" The wonder in Merlin's voice was enough to make Arthur's heart beat faster; he was amazed, and it turned his stomach with pride. 

"It's basically all the same thing... I just floated Mordred through the air, and floated the sword towards me... Same premise." He shrugged and smiled down at Merlin, "You're a good teacher." He kissed Merlin's temple and turned them around, "Come on, Morgana, we should get out of here before he comes back to life or something." 

Morgana hurried to the door after her brother but before exiting she turned back to look at the still body that was her boyfriend and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana did what now!?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on writing more... My stories are usually dialogue-centric... I've been trying to write more description!! One can always improve their writing technique, amiright!? Let me know what you think!!


End file.
